El meets world
by M. April Bloom
Summary: After everything the group had gone through for the past two years, all they were craving was normalcy in their high school years, and that was exactly what they were going to get. This story is their journey through high school. Major Mileven with a little bit of everyone. I suck at summaries, but R&R. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First day jitters**

Hawkins was a very small town, so it was no wonder the news of Chief Hopper's long lost daughter spread like wildfire. When it was time to publicly bring El out of her hiding Hopper thought the best way of doing it was introducing her to some locals as his daughter that he knew nothing about until recently, because her mother was not capable of taking care of her anymore. The first person he sold this story to, was Flo, who in hindsight was the best person for the job of spreading the gossip because she was a genuinely nice person and loved Jane from the get go. The moment El smiled her heart – warming dimpled smile, Flo was convinced Jim had done some good deeds in his past life to get a daughter like her. After that he took her to the diner where he all but announced her arrival to the city and her future plans of staying with her old man.

By noon of the next day, the entire town knew about one fresh faced Jane Hopper, daughter of Chief Jim Hopper, most of them were happy for the man for getting a shot at being a father and almost everyone was trying to calculate the timeline when Jane might have been conceived and whether or not Jim Hopper had cheated on his ex-wife.

* * *

Tomorrow was supposed to be Jane's first day at high school along with the others, she was enrolled after giving a test and some fake documents detailing her grades, which were way too modest for El's liking. She had taken to studies like a duck takes to water. For the last day of vacation, the boys and max decided to take El for an ice-cream. They all went to the ice-cream parlor and with everyone seated around a booth with their ice-creams in their hands they started giving El last minute tips.

"Don't shy from making more friends, if anyone acts friendly towards you, you should be friendly as well." Said Will, the wise.

Dustin snorted at this saying, "After all once they find you are our friend they wouldn't want to be your friend anyways. I swear to god, the middle school hierarchy will follow here, at least that's what Steve says."

El gave him a weird look and everyone hit him for making her worry.

"Don't worry, he is being stupid. I am sure you will have a great first day, as a matter of fact a great first year at school. Just remember all the things that we talked about for high school and if you need any help I will be there, and so will be everyone else." Mike tried to assuage her as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

El smiled shyly and nodded her head indicating she was ready for the next day.

They dropped El to her house which was the trailer Hopper lived in before meeting El, he moved back after introducing El to everyone, the cabin now a weekend retreat for the kids.

* * *

That evening at the Wheeler dinner table, the topic of discussion was what every mother's sentiments were when their kids either started high school or was graduating from it. Same was the case with Karen Wheeler.

"I cannot believe you are starting high school tomorrow Michael, it feels like as if it was yesterday when you were crying about not wanting to go to kindergarten."

Mike simply rolled his eyes.

"And Nancy, it's your final year of school, where did the time go? Huh Ted? I can't believe they are so grown now."

"Huh – time flies." Ted replied and continued eating. Nancy and Mike were acting the regular embarrassed teenagers by their parent's antics. Mike looked at his elder sister and rolled his eyes again as if begging for a topic change, Nancy got the clue.

"So mom, did you hear about Chief Hopper's daughter?" the moment Nancy uttered the words Mike's eyes bulged out of its sockets and stared incredulously at his sister. He tried kicking her legs under the table but she was sitting farther than he realized.

"Oh yes, yes I heard about it at the supermarket. It is a surprise, though a good one. He is a good man, I'm sure he'll be a great father. I heard her name is Jane – "

"Jane." Holly parroted.

"Yes Holly; Jane, that's a pretty name isn't it?" Karen focused on her youngest, as she got a nod in reply. Karen caught her other two kids smiling as well. "Mike, she'll be with you in the high school I've heard. Make sure to befriend her and help her if she needs it, I am sure she'll be the fodder for gossip for at least a few weeks. Being a new kid is definitely not easy."

Mike's face turned red at his mother's suggestion as he nodded his head in a yes, if only she knew how much he had already helped her for the new school year and how much more he'll be helping her. Nancy snickered at this and covered her laugh with a cough. This time mike was successful in kicking her legs.

Meanwhile at the Hargrove's, the dinner table had a similar topic of conversation, which basically indicated almost every dinner table throughout Hawkins' must have nothing else to talk about but Jane Hopper.

"I heard that there is a new girl in town, the daughter of the Chief." Susan said looking at Max through the corners of her eyes.

"I heard that too." Max replied, as if uninterested, when she was anything but that.

"So you will no longer be the designated 'new girl' anymore."

"Yeah, I guess I will not be."

"You should befriend her. I am sure you know how difficult it is to make new friends. And that way you'll at least get one girl friend apart from your group of friends."

"Yes mom, I will see what I can do about making her my friend." Max smiled, knowing exactly how much she had done to make her, her friend. "I will not let her feel alone."

* * *

Jim Hopper saw how nervous his daughter was. She checked and re-checked her backpack and changed her designated 'first day' outfit at least thrice before deciding on the one she had picked out the first time. He knew she was trying to act calm but she was anything but that.

"Hey kid, dinner's ready." He called out

She came to the breakfast bar where there were two plates filled with food. Unlike the cabin they did not have a dining table here, no matter how small the last one was. She hopped on the stool.

"I can smell Eggos." She remarked at the smell in the air

"That's because you'll get Eggos after dinner, they are in the toaster, consider it as a treat because you start school tomorrow." Her face lit up at this development. Hopper smiled back at her and ruffled her short hair, though they were growing at an alarming rate, they were still short in general sense.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

She looked at him with her wide doe eyes, clearly telling without speaking, but realizing what everyone had taught her to use her words she said, "yes, a little. I am scared at whether people will like me or not, because max told me no one really talked to her the first few weeks she came last year until the boys noticed her and wanted to be her friends."

"Yes, but Max and the boys are already your friends so you don't have to worry about that. Also if anyone does not like you or does not want to be your friend then it's their loss." He explained like a good father, his fork moving around in front of El's face as he gesticulated with his hands. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, you know everything you have to do tomorrow, right? Get your schedule from the office and then follow it. Easy right?"

"Yes dad, we've went over this a couple of times." She rolled her eyes.

"And anyways I am sure if you need something Mike will be there. So I guess I have nothing to worry about." She knew he was clearly teasing, after the snowball and the entire summer she now knew what teasing meant and why everyone did that. She blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Her comeback made Jim smirk.

"Just remember to always keep the tattoo covered, either wear long sleeves or cover it with a band or bracelet or something…"

"Yes dad." She was tired of these directives.

"… and never, and I mean never under any circumstances use your powers. Only if its life or death do you get to use them."

"Yes dad." She sighed again

"And now you can go get your eggos."

* * *

The next morning she woke up earlier than usual, taking her time with everything, especially with her shower, she took almost an hour.

"Come on El, get your breakfast and then I'll drop you on my way."

El puffed out the breath she did know she was holding, picked up her backpack and stepped out of her room ready for the day, her new beginning.

After breakfast, Hopper dropped her to the school front.

"All the best, I am sure you'll do great. And if you need anything, anything at all get them to call me, I'll be here in a sec. okay?"

"Thanks dad. I'll be fine." He ruffled her hair and she made a face. "It took me half an hour to tame these." Hopper chuckled as she stepped out of the blazer.

All the boys and Max are standing near the bike rack and greet El with huge smiles.

"Good morning Jane." Lucas chimed, and everyone looked at him funny, "What? I am trying to say Jane so I don't slip up."

"Good morning Lucas." El smiled at him and they all made their way towards the office.

Will and El were the last to get their schedules.

"Are you okay, El? Jane?" Will stuttered with the name.

"Yes I am okay. Are you?"

"I guess just as nervous as you are. I never liked my middle school years, here's to hoping high school would be better."

"I am sure it will be, after all I am here now." They both laughed, El had come a long way from not even understanding jokes to constantly making them.

"My locker number is 733. Who is near me?" Dustin yelled when everyone assembled in the corridor.

"Mine is 735." Chimed El.

"Amazing, you are right next to me. Let's go we'll go and get our lockers set up."

"Hey wait, everyone compare your schedules at least, what all classes do we have in common." Mike yelled before everyone dispersed to their respective lockers.

For every class El at least had someone in her class and Max and Will were in most of them. Luckily all of them had lunch in the same period, which was rare as it was, they were all happy about.

Jane's first day ended up being smoother than what she imagined it to be, given how everyone already knew about her arrival to the city, most of the teachers didn't even ask her to introduce herself as the designated 'new kid'.

She loved chemistry and maths the most, which surprised no one in the group. She simply was just that good at grasping concepts.

Hopper was parked near the main gates of the school ground when the day ended,

"So how was it?"

"Easy." She said with a slight smirk.

Hopper chuckled, "See, I told you."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was the first chapter, I want to make it a whole high school experience, because one year wait for season three is too much and I need my mileven fix.

Also I apologize if this is not how high school in the US works, my experience was vastly different and I am not from US.

Let me know what you guys think, and whether or not I should continue this plotline.

Reviews are appreciated.

Cyber XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping spree**

The first week of high school went by in a blur, and El loved every second of it. She loved the mad rush in the hallways every morning and the sharp ring of the school bell. She especially liked reaching school the most because Mike would always be there waiting for her at the front gate, no matter the others would be there or not. She waited eagerly for the lunch period, because she got to sit with all her friends at a same table for a whole of forty uninterrupted minutes unlike any of her classes. She also loved the anonymity the came with being a regular high school kid, no one ogled at her unlike all those people back in the lab.

As she was already friends with the nerd group she was a designated nerd as well. She did not mind it at all, she was thankful that she was finally a part of something, somewhere she belonged. One week at school taught her that there were groups, as if everyone was divided by some unsaid norm and no two people of two different groups mingled, she did not understand why. When she asked about it to Lucas he just told her that is how it always has been and he has no idea why but everyone simply follows it. She was particularly attracted to the group of girls who were always together, wore beautiful dresses and had amazing long hair, shiny and straight. She wanted to be their friend but she realized that for some reason they were unapproachable.

"Those are the queen bees of the school." Max told her when she caught El staring at them during lunch one day, "they are bitches El, you tell me if they ever give you trouble I'll handle them."

"I think one of them is in my class, I was just checking." She replied, diverting quickly.

She turned back around to face everyone and realized Lucas and Dustin were again debating about some star wars theory, she really had no interest in but feigned interest for the benefit of her friends because she realized how much they liked it.

Everyone else was laughing at them arguing, when she reached over and toughed Mike's thigh, he stopped laughing so suddenly it was almost comical,

"Mike, can you come over today, I need help with one of the assignments in English."

"Sure, I'll be there." He said without hesitating.

* * *

That evening around five, Mike knocked at the Hopper residence.

"Hi El."

"Mike." She whispered his name back and gave him a short hug.

"So what were you having a problem in?"

They soon finished their assignments and were sitting on the couch watching TV, not really paying any attention to the show currently on.

"So you like the school life so far?"

"Yes, it's fun. And I like how much time we get to spend together."

"But we barely have any classes together."

"Yes, but the fact that I know you are around, just in a different class is good. I like it. You being that close." Mike was used to her being so candid about liking her, but he still couldn't help the blush that would cover his face every time she stated those sentiments.

"Mike? Do you like me?" she asked suddenly.

"What? Of – of course I like you, you know that already."

"No. No. I mean do you like how I look?"

"What do you mean?" Mike was genuinely confused.

"Everyone in school wear dresses and have long shiny hair. I don't. I have short hair and they are so curly. Do you like how I look?"

"Hey, where is this coming from? Did someone say something to you?"

"No, nobody said anything, everyone I met so far is nice, but I was looking at Ashley today and I like her hair and her dresses. But I look nothing like her."

"El, you don't have to look anything like her, I like you how you are, and if I liked the likes of her I would be with her instead of you. But I'm not, it's you I like and looks don't matter at all. If you like how she looks and want to be like that it's up to you. I will like you anyways I can get you. Long hair, short hair, dresses or a sweatshirt. I don't care and you shouldn't either." He was holding her face in his palms by the end of this.

"But I like long hair and those pretty dresses and all those bright colors. Even Max has long hair." She said with wide eyes.

"Okay, so you want long hair, we'll not cut them when these grow longer, just trim regularly to avoid the split – ends."

"Split-ends?"

"It's when the hair splits in two, it stunts the hair growth."

"Okay."

"And if you want to wear dresses instead of jeans then we'll go and buy you dresses, simple."

"But Max hates dresses, and she bought me these." She points to the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Yes, but this is what Max likes, not you. You don't have to worry about upsetting her, she bought those for you because that is all she knows. She was just helping when she bought these." Mike tried to make her understand. She was biting her lips and her eyebrows were drawn together.

"Look, if you are worried about upsetting her, why don't you talk to her? She told you to talk to her to avoid any misunderstandings in the future, didn't she?" El nodded.

"So, tomorrow at school why don't you tell her about it? Maybe even ask her to go shopping for these dresses with you."

"Yeah, I think I will do that."

* * *

The next day she walked to Max's locker with mike pushing her towards the other girl. _'So this is what anxiety feels like?'_ El thought to herself.

"Hey Carrot. Where is Lucas?" Mike started the conversation.

"Hey Mickey. Hey El. Umm… he went to the washroom."

"Okay, catch you guys later." With that Mike made his escape giving El an encouraging smile.

"Hi Max, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah, go ahead,"

"I wanted to tell you that I loved all the clothes that you bought for me," El had spent half her night practicing for this moment, "and I will wear them but I think I like dresses more than t-shirts. I will of course them from time to time but I want to start wearing other stuff too. I am sorry" El looked guilty as if she just told you that your puppy died under her car.

Max laughed.

El was confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"Why are you apologizing? I already know this is not your style. As a matter of fact, I was starting to wonder why you haven't stopped wearing those yet." She pointed at the long-sleeved t-shirt she was wearing. El heaved a sigh of relief.

"So you are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad El? Of course I am not mad."

"I thought you would feel bad that I did not want to wear only those clothes that you bought me."

"No El, I always knew you would get some other clothes when you could go shop for yourself. I just bought you the things I liked at first look."

"Then will you go shopping with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

* * *

That evening during dinner El told Hopper all about the dilemma she faced, and how Mike helped her through it all.

"Wheeler is a smart boy."

"I know."

"So when are you going to this shopping spree with Max?"

"Can you take us tomorrow?"

"Me? You want me to take you shopping?"

"Yes, who will drive us?"

"Umm… I am sorry kiddo I have to work late tomorrow, we are closing a case. So I am going to be late tomorrow. Why don't you ask Joyce to take you? I am sure she would be thrilled to go shopping with you girls."

Before he could complete the sentence she ran to the phone on the kitchen wall and was already dialing the byers' residence.

* * *

The next day Joyce picked up the girls after school and waved her son bye as he peddled back home with the rest of the boys as his mom took the girls shopping.

"Did Hop give you any money El?" she asked

"Yes" she replied fishing out a wad of cash from her jeans pocket.

This was El's first time going to a shopping mall, and she was stunned at the sheer size of it and the number of stores it held.

"Are all these places for clothes shopping? How will I pick any?" she sounded worried

"No darling, not all stores are for clothes. A mall has a variety of stores for all your needs under one roof. But today we only need clothes so we will go to clothing stores only." Replied Joyce smoothing her hair down as if to calm her.

They entered a store and went into the girls section.

"Why don't you pick whatever strikes your fancy? We will help you to narrow it down." Max suggested

"Can I pick anything?"

"Yes, whatever you like." Said Joyce

After almost half an hour El had one piece of almost every top she looked at and dresses. Joyce and Max were silently laughing in the corner at the look of concentration on El's face, knowing that she was genuinely confused between the two colors of a same top. She turned around with one in each hand and looked at Joyce, "Which one?"

"I think the blue looks prettier, why don't you get that one."

"Okay." And she discarded the yellow and added blue to her humungous pile.

"El would you like to try skirts? Or shorts?" Max came holding a few

"I have seen Nancy wear skirts, they are pretty."

"Yes, they are. Why don't we add it to the pile of things to try before you buy them?"

"Sure." Another hour and a half later and after trying on most of the clothes and discarding half of them, because they did not look as pretty on her as they looked on the hanger, she was ready to bolt out of the place and show all her haul to her dad. She was already imagining how excited he would be to see how many clothes she bought.

"Did you like shopping El?" Joyce asked as they moved towards the parking lot.

"Yes, it was fun, I like shopping."

"We can tell." Replied Max, already tired by spending so many hours in the store. "I don't think you need to shop for at least another year."

El laughed, "Do you think dad would like these?" she asked Joyce.

"Maybe not all the stuff you bought, but I am sure he'll like most of it." Joyce said smirking

"And Mike? Would he like them?"

"Oh trust me, he'll fall out of his seat when he sees you in those." Max chimed in, "we made sure of that at least."

* * *

That night after dinner El made sure to showcase every article of clothing she bought for her father. She got a different reaction than she was expecting but she was sure he liked it anyways.

"Those are all beautiful dresses sweetheart, but will you be wearing them to school?"

"Yes that's the reason I bought them."

"But they are all so pretty do you want to wear them to school every day, it might make them dull."

"Then I'll buy some more. Why? Don't you like them?"

"No. Yes, I mean I like them, it's just that I did not realize you were growing up so fast, seeing you in these dresses makes me feel you are growing up, and no parent wants to see their child grow up. Not that soon."

El smiled understanding exactly what he meant, "That's okay dad, I'll still be your kid when I grow up."

Hopper realized if they continued having this heart – to – heart he might start leaking tears. He needed to put a stop to this.

"Okay, time for bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight kid."

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to give you intense Mileven, soon.

Thank you for all the followers, favorites and reviews. I would love to see what you thought about this chapter. So please leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Skirts?**

The next day El was very excited to reach the school, she wanted to show everyone her new dress. Especially Mike. She radioed him last night to tell him all about her shopping trip and how much fun she had, Mike was very happy for her and encouraged her to wear whatever she wanted to and whatever she felt comfortable in. She had slept with a smile on her face that night.

Now as Hopper stopped at the front gate she could see the entire gang was waiting for her today, her smile widened. She hitched her backpack higher up her shoulder and made her way towards her friends. When she reached them she laughed.

Dustin had muttered "Son of a bitch" looking at her as he removed his cap, and that in her opinion was the greatest honor, so that means he liked her new dress.

Will had a wide smile, "You look amazing El."

"Thank you." Her smile widened.

"Yeah El, you look… nice." Lucas was confused as to how he was supposed to react, given the fact that his girlfriend was right next to him, can he praise other girls?

Max laughed at his look, patted his shoulder in reassurance and looked back at El, "Yeah, you were right that color suits you. And I love what you've done with your hair? How did you do that by the ways?"

"I blow-dried them into curls."

Everyone simultaneously turned towards Mike, as they all realized that he was silent. All of them shook in silent laughter when they saw the reason he was silent was because his jaw was hanging loose, El walked up to him and shut his jaw close,

"You'll catch a fly." She said teasing him and everyone laughed out loud, Mike's face turned red.

"They are right, I love yo – your new outfit. You look beautiful."

With that final compliment in bag they all moved inside and went about their day. This routine continued for three days, everyday El would wear one of her new outfits and everyone would compliment her choices, and how nice she looked and how a certain color complemented her eyes or how she almost looked like a whole new person since she stopped wearing those baggy t-shirts and jeans.

By the fourth day, her new look became old news for her friends but Mike still looked at her with wide eyes every morning when she showed up in a new top. Today she was wearing jeans and a black top and Mike had just told her how much he liked her in black when the queen bees approached her and tried to befriend.

She then realized how the social hierarchy of the high school worked, she was given the offer of joining their group but on the condition of leaving her old one behind. Safe to say she declined that offer.

The people in school were slowly starting to question her nerd status, she was looking more beautiful everyday now that she was not easily blending in with the other kids, her bright colored dresses and new hairdos, at least as much as she could manage with her short hair was attracting the attention of many people, a fact that one Michael Wheeler was not keen on, because now his El was not as invisible as she was in the first week of the school, which was a shock in itself since she was the buzz of the town when she "moved here". So along with questioning her social status, people were also starting to question her relationship status.

But still he was proud of her and he made sure she knew this fact,

"I am glad you're wearing what you like, many people in high school will try to bring you down but don't ever, ever be afraid to do what you think is correct and right for you."

"That's so sweet Mike – thank you."

* * *

But that was last week and this is now.

Michael Wheeler was currently banging his head against the table in the cafeteria surrounded by his group of friends,

"What the hell is wrong with you Mike?" Will asked, concerned.

"Yes, will you stop banging your head against the table, you are shaking the whole thing, including my lunch tray." Dustin said in an annoyed tone, obviously he could care less about his friend during lunch.

Both Lucas and Will gave him a look and shook Mike's shoulder to stop him from banging his head on the table.

"Mike stop, you will hurt yourself." Lucas said pushing his shoulder back and making him sit up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dustin finally paid attention.

"She is doing this on purpose." He whined and went back to banging his head on the table, though softly this time.

"What are you talking about? Who is doing what on purpose?" Will asked.

"El" he replied.

Everyone was confused at this, "What do you mean? As a matter of fact where is she? And where is Maxi?" Dustin looked around the cafeteria in an attempt to spot their friends.

"They stayed back after the class got over to ask Mr. Flint a few questions." Answered Will as he was in that class with both of them.

"Okay, so Mike get up and tell us what the problem is." Lucas tried.

Mike sat up straight with a huff and looked around, "I swear to god she has found a perfect way to torture me."

"El? El is torturing you?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yes, of course she is. Have you seen her for the past three days?"

"We see her every day, what do you mean?" Will was genuinely curious.

"She has been wearing short skirts for the past three days straight, dresses I could handle, let me tell you it was not easy, but I could handle them. But short skirts? Really? Really?" he groaned and rubbed his face.

"Ummm… are you saying…?" Lucas was still skeptical

"Yes Lucas, that's exactly what I am saying, I have two classes, only two classes with her, only two hours where she sits next to me and I swear to god I have no clue what have been taught in those classes for the past three days."

"What? Why?" Will was still a little confused.

"Her skirts, they have me so distracted. Why can I not get a day of reprieve? Why can't she go back to wearing a dress for a day? I cannot think about anything else when she is around me in those short skirts, I try to distract myself and it works for a few minutes and then I'd see her and I'm back to square one."

Will, Lucas and Dustin all laughed at the same time.

"What are you assholes laughing about, it's not funny. I am actually thinking about skipping school for a few days just as long she runs out of new clothes to torture me every day with."

"That won't help Mickey, because she has a big ass supply to torture you with." Max chimed in, sitting on the seat next to Lucas as she heard the tail – end of Mike's monologue.

Mike groaned.

"Who the fuck introduced her to short skirts anyways?" Mike huffed.

"That might have been my mom, she was telling me how she bought El some dresses just to annoy Hopper." Will looked guilty.

"Hey – don't let Joyce take all the credit. I helped." Max said with a smirk.

"Well – why is Hopper letting her wear those?"

They all looked at him with pointed glares and he shook his head, "Right, I know she is stubborn."

"Are you serious about this? Is it really uncomfortable to see her looking so hot and sexy every day?" Max asked, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Max, she would be hot and sexy to me in whatever the fuck she wears, but when she actually wears something THAT sexy, it poses problems for me."

"Oh." Max said in a lightbulb moment.

"Yes. Oh."

"But wait, I'm sure she'll run out of short skirts if she's been wearing them for three days straight. Right Max?" Will reasoned.

Mike's head whipped towards Max anticipating a confirmation of the fact.

"Yes, as far as I remember she only bought those three short skirts." Everyone sighed in relief with Mike, "but she is yet to pull out the jeans – shorts that she bought and the crop tops."

Max smirked, enjoying how Mike groaned again.

"By the ways where is she?" Mike asked.

"She is standing over there talking to Henry, he stopped her on the way." Max pointed towards her friend a few steps away talking to a guy Mike knew nothing about.

"Who is he?" Mike's eyebrows were drawn as he stared at the guy trying to burn holes in his skull, his tone clearly irritated.

"Maxi just told you, Michael. He is Henry." Dustin said in a 'duh' moment.

"I heard that – I meant who is he and what is he talking about with her."

"He is in one of our classes, I think he is repeating that class, I haven't seen him in any others so far." Max replied

"Yeah I haven't seen him either, maybe he is a sophomore." Will said

"Well if he is a senior what does he want with her?" Mike was clearly irritated now.

"How would I know? He just randomly popped out on our way here, and I couldn't stand and listen in on their conversation, that's rude."

"Since when do you care about what's rude anymore?" Mike heckled back

Max simply flipped him a bird in reply.

"Mike calm down you are being ridiculous." Lucas interrupted.

"And El is coming back anyways. So stop it." Will lightly banged the table.

When Mike turned back to look at El she was right in front of him, towering over him. He was staring at her mid-section for a second before he realized and whipped his head up to look at her face.

"Hi." His voice was nothing above a whisper.

El put her knee on the chair he was sitting, in the small space that was left by the open legs, he looked down at the movement and saw his skirt rising up slightly. His face was turning red as he could feel the blood rushing to his face and he was certain the entire cafeteria was silent if his ringing ear was anything to go by.

"Mike." She whispered back, both her hand were in his hair in the next second and her lips were on his in the next split moment.

He did not know how long they kissed, and he did not care. He could hear his friends 'whoo – ing' in the back, but he could care less. He soon realized one of his hands were on her legs, and there was no cloth as a barrier. With the position they were in the only place he could be touching her was her thigh, his hand burned on realization.

He broke off the kiss – and looked at her, still ignoring their friends laughing in the background.

"Umm… hi." He was staring at her now, with the love – sick look he usually gets after a kiss.

She chuckled, "Hi." She pulled a chair next to him and sat, picking something from his food tray to eat.

"What was that about?" he asked, "I mean not that I mind."

"Oh – nothing, Henry asked me out on a date, and I realized no one knew that we are dating."

"Are you saying, he tried to ask you out?" Max scoffed.

"Yes – and when I refused him, and told him that I was already dating someone he didn't believe me, so I was just delivering a message, I guess."

"Woah – El, you are such a badass." Dustin high – fived her.

"That son of a bitch." Mike said, looking at a retreating Henry's back. "Hey does that mean you only kissed me because you were proving a point? I am hurt." Mike faked his hurt by placing his hand over his heart.

"Oh please, you enjoyed every second of it." El replied.

Mike laughed, "That I did."

"And how else am I supposed to show people we are dating? Yell it from the table top?"

"Actually, I would like to see you try that." Lucas added his two cents as everyone laughed.

"Nah, kiss me anytime you like." Mike said so smoothly, that even El blushed and pushed his head away as he tried to kiss her again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you people liked that. IF yes, let me know people. Reviews are highly anticipated and appreciated.

Also if any of you want to see something specific, let me know. I would love to take in requests.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as one of my friend's wanted to see Mike's jaw drop, so likewise i would love to add in something specific someone asks for.

Also why didn't we win anything at the golden globes? Is handmaid's tale really that good?

Cyber XO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. Do let me know whether you like it or not, reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Introducing the girlfriend**

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Dustin asked as everyone was ready to leave after the school day ended.

"Maybe D&D at your place Mike? It's been a while."

"Yeah I know that but if we get together at my place El won't be able to come over?"

"Why? What's the problem?" Max was confused.

"I have not told about her to mom and dad and unlike last time I can't really hide her in the basement."

"Why haven't you told them about her yet?" Caleb asked

"Because I can't go and tell them that the Chief's daughter who came into town a month and a half ago and whom I have known for barely a month is my girlfriend now. They won't buy it."

"What is not to buy? You met her at school, or better yet, tell them you met her before school at some random ass place and soon you became friends and now you are dating. It's not that difficult. They will be in shock after you tell them you have a girlfriend that they will not hear to the rest of your explanation." Dustin made the smart reply.

"Very funny."

"No, Dustin is right, you can tell them you met her before school and it was love at first site or something along the lines and that is why you are dating so soon." Will tried to reason

"It's alright if we can't go to his place, you can all come to mine instead." El jumped in, trying to remove the sudden spotlight from her boyfriend.

"Ugh – no we can't really. I have been there almost every day for the past month and Hopper is at the end of his 'Wheeler – limit', let us not push him, I want to see you at your place every now and then." Mike knew the consequences if he reached at her place on the weekend as well.

"Then I guess you can all come over to mine." Will supplemented.

"Or mine." Dustin said

"Mine works as well, my parents know all about my girlfriend." Lucas said

"No – you people are right, it's been too long since we had a campaign, and we play at mine for a reason. I will talk to my mom about a sleepover this weekend."

"Wait, what about the girls?" Lucas asked

"I will ask about them sleeping over as well. And if she allows them then amazing, otherwise… we'll see."

"Hey, if we can't stay for the sleepover, you will not be playing D&D the entire time we are there, you can do that after we leave. As much as I like the game, I am not gonna do that the entire night." Max said, pointing to herself and El.

"Deal. We'll watch a movie or two." Mike replied.

They all nodded in agreement and started moving towards their homes.

* * *

That evening at the Wheeler dinner table, Mike was a nervous wreck.

"Mom, can I have my friends over for a sleepover this Friday? We will play D&D and watch some movies."

"Sure, but you'll be free on the Sunday I need you to come with me to the market." His mom replied

"Yeah, okay." He was silent again, he did not know how to bring up the subject of the girl's sleeping over and more importantly his girlfriend.

But he was motivated in that moment, he was tired of making up excuses to go see his girlfriend at her place, or someplace in the town. He wanted to bring her over like Lucas did with Max for dinners and movies. He wanted to do homework together at his home instead of hers for a change, because he was tired of Hopper drilling holes in his back whenever he tried sitting close to her. He also wanted to listen how much his mom liked his girlfriend, like his best friend has been bragging since his mom told everyone how sweet Max was.

"Mom, dad, I have to tell you something."

"Yes Michael?" his mom replied but his father barely acknowledged his request. Even Nancy and Holly were staring at him.

"I wanted to introduce you both to someone."

"Yeah? Who is it?" his mom asked.

"My girlfriend." He announced, and the moment was followed by complete silence. As he looked up, everyone on the table was staring at him, even his baby sister had her spoon suspended mid – air looking at everybody's face sensing something big was happening.

"Your girlfriend?" his father asked, "YOU have a girlfriend?" ted was clearly stunned.

"Ted!" his wife admonished him

"Yes dad, I have a girlfriend and I was planning on inviting her over on Friday, well her and Max both." He then looked at his mom, "Can they stay for the night?"

"Are you asking me can your girlfriend and Lucas' girlfriend spend the night here? Of course not. They can obviously stay until dinner or maybe for an hour or two after that, but they are definitely not spending the night."

"How about if they sleep in my room?" Nancy offered and both her parents looked at her funny at her suggesting such a thing, not really sure when the siblings created a bond strong enough for her to offer her own room to two of Mike's friends.

"Or they can sleep in my room I will be downstairs in the basement with the guys anyways." Mike countered.

"We will discuss that later. How about you finally tell me what her name is."

His face went red, and he looked over at Nancy, she nodded her head in encouragement.

"Well, her name is Jane. I am sure you have heard about her." His mom was staring at him again

"Jane? As in Jane Hopper? Chief Hopper's daughter? The same?"

"Yes, Jane Hopper."

"Woah – ho, ho. You either go hard or go home, eh son? Landed the Chief's daughter on your first attempt." His father said, as if he was suddenly proud of him. Everyone gave him the look that told him how his joke was not at all appreciated.

"But didn't you just meet her?" his mom asked.

"No – I, we met before the school started. I met her at the ice – cream parlor one day during the summer. We became friends then and when we met at school.." he trailed off let his mom fill the gap.

"Well, glad that you told us, so she is coming this Friday with the rest?"

"Yes, I mean if you don't mind."

"No, no I don't mind at all. I'll be very happy to meet your girlfriend." The word girlfriend left a weird taste in Karen's mouth as she came to the realization that now her son was a grown boy, this hit her harder than the fact that he had started his high school for some reason.

"Have you met her Nancy?" Karen turned to her oldest.

"Yes I have, and she is a very sweet girl. Makes me wonder how this dummy managed to date her." She turned towards her brother and smiled as he glared at her.

"Nancy that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Oh but he knows its true mom." She snickered as she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Leave the plate dear, Mike and I will clean up. Won't you help me Michael?" The tone of the request clearly suggested that it was not a request and he nodded his in answer.

* * *

After everyone left the dinner table and Holly was put to bed, Mike came back to the kitchen from his room to help his mother with the dishes.

"Michael? Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"I am telling you now."

"Yes, but you didn't even tell me you knew her at school, I had all but forgotten about her arrival to the town."

"Yes, well. She is in two classes with me. But she has more with Will and Max."

"So.. Do you like her?"

"Mom, I am dating her. She is my girlfriend. Safe to say, I do like her. A lot."

"I just want you to be able to come and talk to me about all of this, now that you have a girlfriend I want you to be open with me about your relationship. I can help you know."

"Help? How?"

"Well, I can help you select a 'sorry gift' when you'll mess up."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence mom. I can assure if I do mess up I will get the sorry gift on my own, I am not taking your advice after this." His mother laughed.

"I've heard she is beautiful."

"Yes she is. She is very beautiful."

"Really? And what is she like?"

"She is amazing, actually she is shy. So if she doesn't really talk much don't read a lot into it. And yes, she is very smart, like book smart, she scored an 'A' on the chem test we had last week. I think that is her favorite subject."

"Is it?"

"I am sure it is, but she says she doesn't know what her favorite subject is yet."

"Then how come you know it if she doesn't?"

Mike felt trapped for a second, how was he supposed to tell his mom he knew his girlfriend inside out? That most of the he knew what she was thinking simply by looking at her face.

He shrugged his shoulder, turning away. "I just do."

"So, is that where your blue sweater went?"

Mike paused in the middle of wiping a glass. His face went red.

"Uh – I, that sweater.."

"What? Did you think I wouldn't notice? Have you forgotten that I do the laundry?" her face was lit with amusement.

"NO, I know that you do the laundry, actually I forgot about that sweater myself. She was cold and I offered her the sweater and she never returned and I didn't think to ask back for it."

His mom laughed, "So you are giving her your clothes already. I have to say even Nancy haven't reached that stage with Jonathan yet." She teased.

"Oh mom, if you only knew." He mumbled thinking about all those nights he had heard Jonathan's voice from Nancy's bedroom which was right across his room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So is there anything specific she likes that I can make for dinner that day or will you guys order pizza?"

"I think we will order pizza, knowing Dustin he wouldn't want to eat something else."

"Ok, I am looking forward to meeting your girlfriend." She smiled at him patting his head.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

* * *

At five in the evening on Friday Mike Wheeler ran towards the door from the basement as soon as it rang, following him were rest of his friends as they were used to entering his house from the basement – back door. His mom smiled at his enthusiasm and followed him to the door, after all it was only proper to greet his son's first girlfriend at the door.

"Mike wait, this is my house, I'll open the door." He waited at the door for his mom to come and was almost bouncing on his feet.

"Mom hurry." They could hear the engine of Hopper's Blazer as it drove away.

Behind Mike were rest of his friends, when Karen reached she smiled at the huge smiles on everyone's face and pulled the door open. The moment she did that and saw the girl, her and everyone's smiles dropped; while her face was skeptical now all the kids were sporting a worried face and you could hear in the back ground Dustin saying, "Holy shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** So a cliffhanger, any guesses for the next chapter?

Also if there is anything you guys would like to see, let me know.

Leave a review. Cyber XO


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So I realized you people love a cliffhanger, after all that is apparently how I get reviews out of you ;)

Thank you to all those readers who did leave a review and to the new readers and followers, welcome.

Also I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Introducing thee girlfriend, part two.**

"Is that –" Will whispered to Dustin

"Yes, that is exactly what you think it is."

"Why is she wearing that?" Lucas asked

"Wait what is going on? I don't understand." Max leaned in and whispered her part in the group conversation as well. Meanwhile Mike was flipping his eyes between his mom and his girlfriend already dreading what was about to happen next.

"It's El, she is wearing Mike's sweater. Out of all the clothes she bought last month why did she wear that? What do you think Mrs. Wheeler is going to think about them now? That they are close enough to exchange clothes? And how do you explain that anyways?" Dustin whisper – yelled and everyone including El could clearly hear what he was saying, her face fell slightly.

Max hit his arm and shushed him, "You are over reacting, and there can be a perfectly reasonable explanation for her wearing his sweater. Don't jump to conclusions and don't help Mrs. Wheeler jump to conclusions."

"Come in Jane, why are you standing out there." Karen welcomed the girl with a smile and an open arm, and everyone sighed in relief, "that sweater looks better on you than it ever did on Mike anyways." She rubbed her arm while pulling in a side hug.

El beamed at the compliment, "Hello Mrs. Wheeler. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Her voice was lower than usual, and her eyes big looking way too innocent that even if Karen did think it was unusual for her to wear her son's sweater on meeting his family for the first time, she chalked it up to her being unusual at times as Mike had told her.

"Hi." Mike said turning towards her and smiling brightly. She simply smiled back, though that was answer enough.

"Hey El." Dustin yelled, came forward and hugged her.

"El? Isn't her name Jane?" Karen asked confused.

Everyone froze and their eyes bugged out. Dustin mentally slapped himself and turned towards Karen, "You see Mrs. Wheeler…."

"El is my nick name, my mama used to call me that when I lived with her. I just like hearing it from time to time, that is why I asked my friends to call me El."

"Oh, do you want me to call you El?" Karen asked

El shrugged, "My dad calls me Jane though." Karen received the message loud and clear and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Nice save El." Dustin mumbled and everyone hit him again.

"How do you like Hawkins Jane?" Karen was trying to make small talk and get to know her son's girlfriend.

"I like it a lot, better than where I lived before."

"Oh I am glad. And have you made a lot of new friends at school?"

"All my friends are right here, and maybe Jonathan and Steve are also friends."

"Jonathan and Steve you know them?" Karen asked wondering how that connection came about. Everyone looked at each other in a panic to explain, but Nancy catching the end trail of her mom's question supplemented the answer,

"Oh she knows Jonathan through Will and me of course, and Dustin introduced her to Steve. Right Jane?"

"Right." El was not sure why she needed to give the confirmation, but she did anyways.

"Oh that's great. Well I am sure your pizza would be here in a few minutes but before that why don't Mike and I give you a tour of the house? After all this is the first time you are here." Karen suggested

"No it's not." El stated simply.

Everyone almost face – palmed themselves as Karen looked confused.

"It's not?" she asked

"She is saying that because she has been here before – I mean not inside the house but as far as the front porch. She came by once back in the summer when we all went to the park. Isn't that what you meant El?" Mike tried very hard not to stutter through that lie, his eyes pleading to his girlfriend to just go along.

"Yes. I was here. For a short while."

"Oh well then, why don't I give you a tour?" Karen showed her the living room, kitchen and the dining room throughout which El was almost glued to Mike's side and said very little and smiled a lot.

Everyone was hovering over, Karen was not sure why everyone accompanied them on the tour, including Nancy.

They then turned towards the staircase and Mike said, "Let me show you my room." And before he could say anything El was already walking up the stair and everyone followed her as if she was the one giving the tour.

As soon as she reached the landing, she turned towards the hallway that had Mike's room and turned to the left room opening the door and stepping in.

Everyone stopped, "How does she know that's your room Mike?" Karen asked

"Oh god." Groaned Lucas

"Umm – you see, Mrs. Wheeler it's a scientific thing." Dustin said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Scientific thing? How?" Lucas was not the only one groaning at Karen's question now.

"Well, you see there was this study conducted on middle children of the family. Did you know that 'middle child syndrome' is an actual phenomenon? So in this study, behavior of thousands of middle children was studied and it was found that they prefer to be left alone, preferably in the east side of the houses." Everyone looked at him wide eyed, waiting for Karen to call him out on his bullshit, Karen in the meanwhile was looking at everyone incredulously.

"It was in the newspapers a few months back. I am sure she figured his room because of that fact. She is deductive that way, very smart." Dustin was not even breaking a sweat, unlike others who were all fidgeting. Looking at Dustin's confidence anyone would think he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes Mrs. Wheeler, I read that article too, it clearly stated all those facts." Lucas butted in, nodding his head vigorously and encouraging everyone to do so as well.

"Well I don't really read newspapers." Karen replied and entered Mike's room.

Everyone let out a collective "Phew".

"This is a nice room Mike." El said when they all entered and she had stopped poking every other thing, "Yes, I think I will like to sleep here tonight."

Max couldn't stop, she smacked her head with her palm before she registered what she did.

"You will?" Karen was clearly exasperated by the girl now. But El had realized the mistake she made as soon as she had entered the room without anyone telling the directions, so she was pulling out every trick in her books to be extra polite.

"Yes, I wouldn't want Nancy to be uncomfortable with me and Max crowding her room. I am sure we can adjust here, Mike told me he'll be sleeping with others in the basement anyways." Max who still had her face in her palm looked up at El after that speech in utter amazement and gave her thumbs – up from behind Karen as encouragement.

"Oh no Jane it's no inconvenience at all, we can stay up late and have a little girl's sleepover. But if you'd rather sleep in Mike's bed I wouldn't stop you." Nancy said mischievously as everyone else laughed and Mike's and El's faces turned red.

At that moment the doorbell rang and everyone turned around and ran down the stairs at the realization that it must be the pizza they had ordered.

"Come on Jane, you wouldn't want to be last one there and get no pizza." Karen said as she ushered Mike and El out of Mike's room, everyone else had already left.

"Knowing Lucas and Dustin I won't get any even if I reach early." El replied and Karen laughed with her and Mike as they went downstairs.

* * *

After everyone had finished the pizzas, they were sprawled across the basement watching a movie, Mike, El and Will on the couch with El leaning against Mike and her feet popped in Will's lap, highly comfortable. Lucas and Max were sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch and Max's head on his shoulder and Dustin was lying on the rug before the TV, the designated handler of the TV and the VCR.

"I am sleepy." El whispered in Mike's ear, he shivered.

"You can sleep if you want to, I'll wake you up when it's time to go upstairs." He put his arm around her after this and she snuggled further into his chest stretching her legs more.

But before she could actually fall asleep there were thundering footsteps down the basement staircase, and they heard Karen yelling from the top, "NO running Holly."

They all looked towards the still running little girl who came to the couch and jumped up to Mike's lap. Mike used to her always jumping up to get picked up removed his arm from El and held his little sister on his knees.

Everyone was now focused on her as Dustin paused the movie.

"What did mom say about running around the house Holly? Especially on stairs?" Mike asked in a soft voice yet reprimanding.

"Not to."

"Exactly, so you are not to run okay. I don't want you falling and breaking your head open. Be careful." He said smiling and lightly pulling on her pigtail.

"Mike." She whispered as if sharing a secret.

"Yes? Are you here to watch the movie with us?"

She shook her head in answer.

"Then?"

"I want to meet your girlfriend too. Mama said I can come here and say hello." Mike smiled widely and shifted his sister on his lap to face El.

"Of course you can. Holly meet Jane, my girlfriend. And Jane this is Holly, my baby sister. Say hi, Holly."

Holly was suddenly shy, and mumbled hi into Mike's shoulder instead. Everyone laughed.

"Hi holly." El said in an equally childish voice. She extended her hand and Holly took it shaking it.

"You are really pwetty. Mike she is so pwetty." She looked at her brother with wide eyes. He smiled at her.

"I know sweetie, she really is pretty." El was blushing now, but before she could say anything else Karen came downstairs.

"Holly did you say hello?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Now let's go I will give you some desert. What do you all want for desert?" Holly jumped down from Mike's lap and went to hold her mother's hand.

"Eggos." Said El without a thought, "please. If you do not mind."

"Sure. Will everyone eat eggos?" and everyone nodded their heads in confirmation, "And you Mike? What will you take?"

"Uh – what everyone is having."

"But you don't like Eggos." Karen said as if it was a universal fact.

El whipped her head so fast to look at her boyfriend, her eyes wide in disbelief, as if she has been betrayed.

"NO. NO." he looked at El in explanation, "Of course I like eggos. What are you talking about mom, of course I like eggos." His voice an octane highter.

"I am saying this because I explicitly remember you throwing the plateful of waffles away, a year ago and yelling never to give you eggos again"

Everyone's face fell in realization, El looked down in her lap her fingers fidgeting.

"I am sorry I did that mom, I don't even know why I did that, I was angry about something else and well eggos don't deserve that kind of treatment, so yeah I will eat what everyone else is having."

"Wow, looks like you are a good influence after all Jane." His mom replied, "Come up after ten minutes I'll have your eggos ready." With that she took Holly and went upstairs.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Nancy drinking water and put Holly in her booster seat.

"What is for desert?" Nancy asked.

"Eggos and ice cream."

"Ah of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Jane love eggos."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she likes eggos and Mike, in that order." Nancy laughed at her own joke, but her mom made no reply.

"What is it mom?"

"Jane is a beautiful girl, and so polite."

"Yes, she is."

"But – they just met, don't you think it's strange how intense they are? Did you see him when she showed up? He is a changed man around her."

"Not in a bad sense I hope."

"No, not at all in a bad sense, he just apologized to me about something he did over a year ago and I have never seen him this patient before. Or at least not since a long time. It's almost like now that I see it, it seems he was unhappy for so long."

"Maybe he was mom. Unhappy I mean. Maybe Jane is what he needed, to get out of that funk."

"You are right, I am glad he over all that government bullshit from that year. Maybe Jane is exactly what he needs. She is a little strange though."

"Strange how?" Nancy's ears perked.

"I don't know, nothing stands out but strange nonetheless. But she is extremely pretty, and did you notice she is wearing Mike's sweater."

"Yes I did, she is clueless like that. Her innocence baffles me at times. And do you know Mike is very protective of her."

"Yeah, I saw. It's cute. But this is his first girlfriend. We'll see how long this will last." Karen said dismissively.

"Oh mom, I bet this is for the long haul."

Meanwhile there was a heavy silence in the basement, and no one knowing how to exactly broach the subject, everyone tried to avoid it completely. Dustin re-started the movie. After ten minutes everyone stood up to go to the kitchen and as Mike started getting up to follow the other El held his hand and pulled him back.

She looked up at him with her innocent eyes, clearly unhappy about the topic of conversation from a few minutes ago.

"I am sorry Mike. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said still holding his hand.

He pulled her other hand in his and squeezed them slightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for, and you did not hurt me. I understand completely why you and Hopper did what you did. Even if I hate to admit it, Hopper was right, I would not have been entirely successful in keeping you hidden and safe. And trust me I would take those 353 days of separation any day over never seeing you again."

"But I could have told you I was alive, I should have told you."

"And if you had told me, I think I would have done something extreme to get to you, which might or might not have been traced by the bad men and then it would have put you in danger and – look, El; we can only come up with so many what if's that will fulfill our fantasies, but the reality was so much better, trust me."

She smiled slightly, "You are right, this is so much better." He kissed her forehead and pulled her up the stairs, "Come on, your eggos await you."

* * *

 **A/N:** YAY DAVID WON, also I just found out that David Harbour and Alison Sudol are DATING! Probably. Do we have a ship name yet guys?

 **Question:** I have questions about american high school exam system, when are they held and do they have mid-term exams as well? Cause we did. Also someone explain me the concept of homecoming and when is usually held as in what month and do freshmen go?

Please answer my question as I need the information to write future chapters.

I tried writing this chapter as realistically as possible, and sorry to those readers who wanted this meeting to go a different direction. Leave a review. Cyber XO


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you to all the reviews, I take it you all liked the last chapter, I am glad. Welcome to the new readers and Welcome back to the old ones.

To those who reviewed and answered my question, a personal thank you. You have helped a tonne, and i am so thankful to all those who shared personal experiences.

 **oxRosiebabyxo:** I am so glad you like it, and I cannot wait to hear what you think of this one.

 **:** I love you.

 **1105:** I always wanted to showcase Mike and Holly's relation, glad you liked it.

 **unicornkeeper:** I was laughing through that eggo scene too.

 **Keith Gainsford:** Thank you.

 **iAmCC:** Yass Caleb won. Well deserved.

 **grswilliams:** Thank you so much,you have helped a lot

 **sadquotegirl** : Well I am glad you like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Heart – to – heart**

Jim Hopper was late, as he had been for the past week, his work had him staying late in the station these days and a vacationing deputy didn't help either. He was trying to be very quiet in opening the door so as not to disturb his sleeping daughter.

As soon as he opened the door he could see the lights of the entire house were switched on and there on the couch was his daughter reading a book covered in a blanket.

"Jane what are you doing up at this hour? Its past midnight, you have school tomorrow."

"Hello to you too, father." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me. Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you." She said in a small voice.

"But I asked you not to wait." His voice turned softer sensing her hesitation, "Hey, tell me kiddo. What is it? Why are you still up? And also why are we celebrating Christmas early with every single light on in the entire house."

She looked up, and Hopper as usual could not really come to term with her innocence, her big brown eyes always gave him a stop and question his parenting skills.

"Tell me." He tipped her chin up with his fingers.

"I was scared." She whispered, almost ashamed.

"Why were you scared?"

"I know that it is stupid, and that the gate is closed and everything but I was scared that if I went to sleep the demogorgon will catch me, I swear I saw something in your room so I flicked all the lights open."

Jim sighed, "Its okay to be scared El, and you did the right thing by turning all the lights on, and maybe by not sleeping, if you would have had a nightmare without me here I don't want to think of the consequences. But you do know that whatever you saw in the shadows in my room it was an illusion. Not really real just something you saw because you were scared."

El nodded her head, looking down in her lap again now.

"Do you think I am stupid now?"

"What? No. why would I think that? You are not stupid for being scared El, everyone gets scared."

"I hate the dark and small spaces. They used to put me in a small dark chamber when I did something wrong or something that they wanted me to do but I couldn't."

Jim obviously knew what she was talking about, and his blood boiled at the thought of a small El scared and crying in a small dark chamber in that god awful lab.

"You know, if that man and your sister, Kali are right and that man, Brenner is still alive, you have no idea about the things I will do to him if I ever get my hands on him."

El smiled, "Oh, it's not only you on the list you know. I know the things Dustin wants to do to that man in explicit details, and how Lucas wants to use his wrist rocket to hit him right in the eye. Will, he thinks that Karma will get to him eventually. Jonathan and Steve has said things and begged me not to repeat them in front of you." She chuckled at the memory, "Max says she might finally get to use that nail bat on him if he ever comes close enough, Joyce just wants me to forget everything and leave the past in the past, Nancy says that if I ever want to talk to someone about things she'll always be there to lend me an ear, whatever that means. Why would I want her ear? And Mike; well he never really says anything when the topic comes up but I know if he gets the option, he'd kill him without blinking an eye, he gets that angry about him."

"How do you know if he hasn't said anything on the subject?"

"I can feel him. It's a relatively new thing that I have developed, I can feel his emotions when they are heightened. I can also feel your emotions at times and only a few times have I felt Will's, Jonathan's, Steve's and Joyce's. No one else."

"You can feel emotion? Like an empath?" Jim cocked his eyebrow in question.

"No, not really it's not that basic, I can just feel if there is a high surge of emotion in a person, and I can feel anyone's emotions if I am concentrating but the people I told you about, their's I felt even when I was not paying much attention, so I have come up with the theory that I can feel those people to whom I am very close to, or who have enough emotional surge for me to feel them."

"That might explain why you haven't felt Max, Lucas or Dustin. They are relatively calm and collected."

"I did feel Dustin once, he was sad, very sad. At the snowball but I was looking for Mike and he was happy by the time we started dancing so I ignored it."

"Why don't I make you some hot cocoa and then you go and try to sleep. We can keep the lights on for tonight." She nodded her head.

Jim got up, changed out of his police uniform and started on the hot drink, a few minutes later he came back with two cups full of steaming chocolate liquid.

"I am sorry I am late these days. I promise I will be on time from tomorrow."

"That's okay Dad, I understand that you need to work. Mike tells me that his dad is always so tired from work that he barely talks to anyone." Jim scoffed at the news.

"Are you eating well? Healthy dinner?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me and why are you eating Eggos at four in the morning."

"It's because you don't let me eat them for breakfast anymore."

"I let you eat them every Wednesday and Saturday."

"That's not enough. Also how do you anyways that I eat them at 4 in the morning?"

"Who do you think does the grocery shopping around here?" her eyes widened in a 'light-bulb' moment as if she hadn't thought about that fact yet.

"Also I saw an eggo levitating from the kitchen to your room the other day, I have been meaning to talk to you about it ever since. Do I need to punish you for this?"

She went and snuggled into his side as if to appease him.

"Will you?"

"I won't if you promise me not eat so many eggos."

"But why don't you let me? I really like eggos."

"Because it's not healthy and you need to eat healthy, you are a growing kid."

"Okay, I will stop it."

"Good girl." He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you remember the first time you punished me?"

"The TV incidence?"

"No, not that, after we closed the gate, the time you found Mike and I kissing and were livid, and you grounded me."

"Yes, I explicitly remember that. As a matter of fact I don't want to remember that." He shuddered in disgust.

"I was so scared when you said that I need to be punished. I thought you were gonna put me in the closet and lock me in the dark."

Hopper was horrified, "You know I would never do that, don't you?"

"I know it now, but back then I didn't even know there was any other form of punishment."

"You have no idea how sorry I am that I could not rescue you earlier, if only I had somehow found out about you."

"We cannot live in the 'what if's' dad, they mess up with our head. And reality is better anyways."

"Did Mike tell you that?" he asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I am your father and fathers know everything, just like I know that he was here last night and left really late."

She looked sheepish at the accusation, "Are you spying on me?"

"Do I need to?"

"No."

"You know how I have told you that you cannot use your powers unless it is a life or death situation?" she nodded her head, "You can add another clause, use it on Mike if he ever tries to hurt or if he ever – you know tries to force you into something you are not comfortable with."

"Dad please this is Mike we are talking about, he'd rather hurt himself before hurting me, and what do you mean about forcing me into something uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Uh – I just mean if you ever feel uncomfortable about something he is asking you to do, you can always say no. If I know the guy well, he really won't push you. But if he does push you, you use your powers on him. Got it?"

"Yes dad."

They were silent for a few more minutes sipping the now almost cold drink.

"Mike wants to take me out on a date tomorrow."

"Why?"

"What why? He wants to take me to the movies."

"But he was just here last night, and you both see each other every day at school."

"But that's school so it's different and we are never alone."

"You don't need to be alone with him."

"I like being alone with him." Hopper groaned.

"I am so happy that I have an honest daughter but at times it's almost painful."

"If you let me go on the date I will not give you details of our date."

"Only if you return by nine."

"Ten?"

"Nine thirty and that's final."

"Deal."

"Come on get up, you should sleep if you do not want to be late for school tomorrow."

"A few more minutes dad, this feels good." She snuggled further, wrapping herself and her dad in the blanket up to their chins.

"You know in the months I was living in the woods, I never thought I'd ever feel as safe as I did with Mike in that one week I lived with him. And I never even thought I would ever know what this feels like."

"What?"

"Parent's love, the security of knowing that no matter what your parents love you, I did not know what that meant until I met you."

"I almost forgot what it was like to be a father, so I guess I have to thank you for making me a father again. I honestly thought I will never get the chance again." He kissed her head.

"And to think I called him Papa – such a waste."

"Are you happy El?"

"Of course, I have more than I ever wished for, more than I even knew existed. I am beyond happy."

"That is all I want in life now, you happy and safe."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, darling."

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we are on the topic of wanting things in life, I would really like a pet."

"Get up and go to your bed now."

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun writing this. Also this chapter was a suggestion by a friend.

Also do you people want to see Jopper? I might add it if you want.

Please leave a review. Cyber XO


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am glad you people liked the reveal of the cliffhanger, also though just two people said yes to Jopper, I'll still do it.**

 **Skandal, here is your more...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Study date**

(4 months later)

The final hour's bell had rung and the entire school was filing out ready to get back home. Everyone met at the bike rack usually and just like every day they were waiting for El and Will to come, as they had their last class together. Mike taking this opportunity of El not being in the group at that moment looked over at his friends discussing the upcoming Finals.

"Dustin, can you help me with chemistry?"

"What? Why me? You know it's not my strongest suit, ask physics."

"Why the hell will I ask help in physics if I want help in chemistry?"

"Ask Lucas."

"Nah man, I am not getting into explaining chemistry to you, I know how you are, and you'll leave me more confused than when we start."

"Max?" he turned to his friend in question.

"You are kidding me right? You want my help in chemistry? I barely pass that subject myself."

"And why are you asking us anyways? Your own fucking girlfriend is a prodigy in that subject. Ask her." Lucas said.

"I can't." Dustin's ears perked at this reply.

"Why?"

"She's the reason why I am so behind in it."

"What are you talking about? She is with you in that class." Max said

"Exactly. I cannot really focus well with her sitting so close to me."

"That's bullshit man," Dustin exclaimed "Are you really saying you don't listen to anything what the teacher says in class because El sits next to you?"

"No, not like that, but she distracts me easily, I swear to god I try to focus and ignore her presence but I am yet to be successful."

"But it's been more than half a year you have that class together why are you still distracted?" Max asked.

"Yeah, and she stopped wearing those shorts as well." Lucas noted.

"That is because it's winters you idiot, come summer she'll start wearing them again." Max replied.

"Really man? You are asking me that? You are one lucky son of a bitch that you only share gym with your girlfriend and that too separately." Mike retorted at Lucas's question.

"Got it." Lucas patted Mike's shoulder in sympathy.

"Will is here, why don't you ask him?" Dustin suggested.

"Will can you help Mike with chem?" Max asked Will before Mike could do anything, he could see El walking towards them and he did not want this topic to reach anywhere near her.

"What? No. That's chemistry dude. By the ways why are you asking me? El is good at that."

"Yes but –" Max started but was interrupted by Will calling out El, "Hey El, Mike wants some help in chemistry, I have no idea why he was even asking me? Why don't you help him?" Will chuckled and looked at his friend and then noticed their face.

"Uh oh, what have I done?" Will whispered after he realized something was wrong.

El did not hear his last statement and looked at her boyfriend's stricken face, "He never asked me, I would have helped if he'd asked me." El's voice was small as her eyes shifted from one face to another.

Dustin threw his hands up, "I do not want to be a part of that conversation, so I am gonna go home. See you guys tomorrow." And with that he left. Soon Lucas left in the pretense of biking his girlfriend home and Will looked around awkwardly before he too left with a wave and a strained smile.

"Mike? Is something wrong?" she whispered when they were the only two left.

"No, nothing is wrong. Well, nothing other than my chemistry grade."

"Do you want help?"

"Yes."

"But you don't want my help?"

"No, it's not that El." He sighed.

"Mike, friends don't lie. And you are my boyfriend, you can never lie." She said with a serious face.

He chuckled, "Right, I can't really lie to you."

"Tell me then." She reached out and took his hands in hers.

"I – don't get me wrong, I love having you in my class but there are times when you being there next to me distracts me and I can barely concentrate. And I think that if I did not score well in the test I'll not really get a very good grade in that class."

"But I don't mean to distract you."

"Of course, I know that, but you still do."

"How?" she was genuinely confused.

"Well I sit there trying not to constantly look at you and then you'll move, I don't know just fidget in your seat and I look over, then there are times when you don't tie your hair and you keep fixing your hair behind your ear and it distracts me so much, I swear there have been times when I had to physically stop myself from reaching over and fixing your hair myself."

As if to prove his point she puts her hair behind her ear again and looks down smiling.

"Why are you smiling, it's not funny. And I have no idea what you have done but either you are using a new shampoo or lotion or soap or something that smells like vanilla and coconut and flowers all in one and it has been driving me nuts." Mike was now so animated about the subject that he was gesticulating with his hands.

"It's a body lotion." El laughed.

"Still not funny."

"But what about English, I have that class with you too. Are your grades slipping there?"

"Nah – it's different there, it doesn't really involve concepts like chemistry also you sit behind me in that class not next to me or in front." He explained.

"So will you let me help you?"

"Yes of course, you are best person for the job anyhow."

"And I swear you'll not get distracted."

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I will make sure of it, I don't want your grades suffering because of me."

He moved forward and pulled her in a hug, "I don't want you feeling bad because of it okay?"

"Never, I am actually very pleased that I distract you so much, makes me feel like a good girlfriend." She smirked at him, looking up.

He laughed, "You are the best girlfriend. Now, when do you wanna do it? Tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, at your place or mine."

"At mine if you don't mind, mom has been asking about you for a while now, saying to get you over for dinner, so after studying and dinner I will drop you at your place. Sound good?"

"Sure. I miss your mom's cooking anyways."

"Great, it's a date then."

"A study date, keep in mind."

That evening he informed his mom of the plans for the next day, she had grown to develop a deep liking for his son's girlfriend.

"So she is coming over for studying? That's a first."

"Yeah, I need some help in chemistry and well who better than her."

"Do you want me cook something special?"

"It's been so long since we had lasagna and El hadn't tasted your recipe yet, I am sure she'll love it. She loved it when Mrs. Henderson made it."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had that. Okay I will make it."

"Great, thanks mom."

"So will you guys study in your room or at the dining table?"

"Umm why?"

"Because if you'll be studying in your room I obviously want the door open."

"But I was thinking of studying in the basement, she likes it there."

His mom smiled, "Okay, but I can check up on you any moment when you both are down there, to make sure you are really studying. Deal?"

"Sure, that is the whole point of this date anyhow."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The next day, El went to Mike's house directly after school with him, they had a light snack of an eggo each, after all since Karen realized how much she really liked eggos there was never a shortage of some in her freezer. After her own kids she liked Jane the most, even if she will not say it out loud so as not to hurt Nancy's feelings or the rest of Mike's friends but everybody already knew what she was trying to hide.

After two hours of El explaining Mike all the concepts he had missed in the class and completing quizzes, they were ready for a break.

"Are you sure you got all that?" she asked

"Yep, you are a good teacher."

"Thank you."

"Also kisses on getting the right answer are motivation enough."

"I know, that's what I thought. How will you get tempted if you get what you are tempted for? See I am so smart."

"You are. The smartest of all." He was ready to lean in and kiss her again when Karen's voice interrupted them with, "Dinner's ready."

The last few months had made the Wheeler family realize how serious these young kids were about their relationship, and not just them; their best friends who were in a relationship themselves were showing more maturity when it comes to relationships than is expected of a high schooler. What they didn't know was fighting interdimensional monsters helped a kid grow before age.

The dinner was spent talking on random topics in which everyone participated, including Ted and Holly. Nancy was out at dinner with the Byers that evening.

"How are you going back home Jane? Is Hopper coming to pick you up?" Ted asked.

"No actually Mike offered to take me back."

"Good. Good." That was the extent of Ted being social at dinner table.

"The lasagna is delicious Mrs. Wheeler."

"Thank you Jane. I will pack some for you to take home, I am sure Chief would like some too."

"Thank you, I am sure dad will appreciate it."

After declining the offer for any form of dessert, she asked Mike to take her back home as it was starting to get late and her dad will be waiting. Mike pulled his bike out of the garage and they both started walking down the street with Mike pulling the bike by one hand and his other arm wrapped around El's shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes? But before you ask me, tell me what the value of Avogadro's number is?"

Mike laughed out loud, "6.023 x 1023"

"Good." El smiled up at him.

"What were you going to ask me?" She looked up at him as he pulled her closer.

"Do you even like it that we call you 'El'?

"What do you mean?"

"I am asking do you like the name. Does it remind you of being eleven and the lab?"

"Why ask?"

"Cause you said the other day how you wish you did not have that tattoo as a constant reminder. And to think we all call you El, that is not helping is it?"

"Not really, I never associated El with eleven, I always think of it as a new name, one that you gave me. So of course I like it."

"I am glad, but I'll be happy to call you Jane if you'd want me to. I noticed Hopper started calling you Jane recently."

"That is because it confuses people when he mentions me and calls me El on accident, he is practicing for others. He calls me El when no one's around."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I will try that as well, around people."

"No don't, I don't think I want you to call me anything else. I mean of course around people you'll call me Jane, but I am fine with you not trying on purpose."

"Everyone else remembers to call you Jane around people but me."

"True, but everyone else is not you." She looked up at him with her big eyes, conveying the importance of her statement.

He smiled at her, kissed her forehead, "You miss have turned into a smooth talker."

She shrugged innocently, her smirk anything but innocent.

"Come on, hop on Hopper, let's ride rest of the way."

Soon they were standing in front of her home, the lights all off inside and no sign of the Police car indicated Hopper was still not home.

"It's so late, why isn't he home yet?" Mike asked

"He must have had a case keeping him, I am sure there is a message waiting for me."

"Do you want me to stay till he comes back?"

"No, it's late already and you need to bike back home. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She chuckled, as she pulled him for a hug and he kissed the top of her head.

"When did you get so tall? I barely reach your chin now." She whined as she noticed how she was snuggled against his chest. He laughed.

"I don't know, it just happened suddenly, all my pants are shorter now."

"Why are you so tall?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, probably because my dad is tall, it's a genetic thing most of the time." He answered her.

"But I have to strain my neck and look up at you now, it hurts. When will I get tall, so I don't have to do that anymore?"

"El, I am not sure. We don't know about your genes. I mean did you see how tall your mom was when you met her?"

"No I never saw her standing."

"Your aunt?"

"She was not much taller than me, maybe I am her height by now."

"Well we can't really say anything, we don't even know who your biological father is."

"So does that mean I will not get taller?"

"You might or you might not." She frowned. "And that is completely okay, because you are adorable."

She walked up the steps of her house and asked him to come towards her.

"Two steps, I am two steps shorter than you." She measured.

"Actually two and a half but no one is counting." He put his forehead against hers and held her waist.

"But how will I kiss you if you keep on getting taller and I do not get tall at all?" she was concerned, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Oh right, we might just have to stop kissing." He said in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" she almost yelled.

"Calm down, I was just kidding." He laughed, "I will just have to bend down. Like this." He barely had to because she was standing on the steps and so it was much easier for him to kiss her. He kissed her lips and then her cheeks when they saw a flash of headlights. He removed his hands from around her waist and shoved them in his pockets.

"Chief." He said in greeting.

"Wheeler."

"I was just leaving, I was dropping her home." He nodded his head in acknowledgment and Mike picked up his bike as soon as could.

"Good night El. See you tomorrow." He shouted after he had already started peddling down the street.

El laughed at his boyfriend and took her father's hand to drag him inside who was still trying to burn a hole in his daughter's boyfriend's retreating back.

"Come on dad, Mrs. Wheeler sent you some lasagna."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter, I so wanted to address the height difference. Next season we might get a scene like this, because there is considerable height difference between Finn and Millie now. Also I wanna know what they all will call her; Jane or El?

 **Funfact:** The idea of the body lotion scene was inspired by my friend Vibz because she had me sniffing her coconut body lotion in the middle of the class a few weeks back. ;) (No I am not a creep, she just smelled amazing)

Leave a review people, that is all I ask. Your thoughts on these chapters mean a lot to me. Cyber xo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This chapter is divided into two parts because of the length of it. It was fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it just as much.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Birthday celebrations, part one**

"Dude, Will is not here yet, we should do something for his birthday." Lucas said near the bike rack.

El's face lit up, she loved birthday parties. "Yes. We should give him a party."

"Surprise party." Max chimes in.

"That will need some planning and keeping it a secret from him." Dustin pointed out.

"We can take help from Mrs. Byers and Jonathan and even Nancy." Mike said, "I am sure they will be more than happy to help."

They all nodded their heads in unison, "Great I will go and talk to Jonathan." El started walking towards the school to go look for the said person.

"Woah Woah wait my lady." Dustin pulled her back, "We need to make sure with Mrs. Byers first and we need a plan of action before we start."

"Okay so I will go and talk to Mrs Byers after school today, she must be working." Lucas says.

"Well, she is always working so no problem with that."

The next morning El jumped out of the car very excitedly and ran towards her friends without even closing the door.

"El, where is the fire? And close the door." Hopper yelled from within.

She turned around, paused, looked around for a second noticing no one was really looking at her except her friends she used her powers to shut the door close. And then she saw Hopper's face. She knew she will get another lecture when she reached home. But right now the birthday party was more important.

"Guys, I asked Mrs. Byers and she was excited about the idea, but asked not to invite a lot of people from school. Which is not really a problem as we were not planning on it." Lucas said

"Sweet, it's a good thing his birthday is on Friday, we can do a sleepover and continue the party over the weekend." Max said.

"Guys shut up, Will is coming." Mike interrupted any further discussion.

"Hey guys." Will said as he came over. Everyone greeted back, "What's going on?"

"I was showing everyone my new shoes, look Will. How are they?" El said, lying effortlessly. Everyone looked down at her shoes and Will complimented her on them while Mike just raised his eyebrows.

As they made their way inside the building Mike was staring at El, "What?" she asked

"You are getting good at lying."

"One of us has to." She smirked and walked away to her locker.

That evening as Lucas and Max went on a date to arcade, Mike and El went to get Will his birthday present. They looked around a store trying to get something that Will would actually like, Mike admitted to himself it was tougher than he anticipated it to be. Even El was having a difficulty deciding what to get him.

"I think I will ask dad to help me with the gift, I don't have any money anyways."

"Sure, but still look around, if you like something then you can ask your dad to buy it later."

"Yeah that is a good idea."

She went in search of the perfect gift and still didn't find anything that caught her eye. Soon she decided to give up entirely and went over to the section where jewelry was showcased.

She liked the necklaces, and was staring at them, moving from one piece to another slowly.

"Do you like them?" Mike asked.

"Yes, they are all so pretty. Look at that one with the little gold heart in it, and that one with the rose, I think I like them the best." She pointed out.

"Why don't you get it then?"

"I told you I don't have the money."

"No, I meant, get one I'll pay for it. Consider it a gift, after all I didn't really give you anything on Valentine's."

"But you took me out on a date by the lake. That was a nice gift, a perfect valentine's to be honest."

"Yeah, it didn't really cost anything. So how about I get you this necklace as a makeup gift, or actually not a makeup gift. Just a gift in general because you like it so much, I want you to have it. Okay?"

"Mike, are you sure?"

"Of course, now which one do you want? The rose or the heart cause as much as I want you to have them I cannot really afford both." El laughed.

"I don't know, they are both so pretty, which would you have gotten me?"

"I think I would have got you the heart you know symbolism and all, but the rose is also a good symbol to tell you how pretty you are, man I don't know, getting gifts is difficult."

"I will take the heart, for its symbolism and all." She smiled at him, that sweet smile which was really just reserved for him.

"Great, I will get this packed for you. You can still look around for Will's gift." He pulled the piece from the display and started walking towards the counter when he saw the perfect gift for Will. He took that as well and went to the counter.

While paying for the stuff he bought, he realized he was short of money to get both the gifts.

"Fuck." He lamented.

"Woah why are you cursing in the middle of the store Wheeler?" came a voice from behind him.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you, buying shit. What's up?"

"I was getting Will's gift and this necklace for El and I am short of a few dollars. I will have to get Will's gift later."

"Oh right, its Will's birthday this weekend. But why are you getting El a gift?"

"No, she is here with me, and she liked this and didn't have the money so I said I'll buy it for her, you know, the things that boyfriends do. But now I'm short of money and I'll have to come back later to get Will's."

"How short are you? I'll pay." Steve said pulling his wallet out.

"What? No, no, I didn't tell you so you'd pay for it. I was just saying." Mike's face turned red.

"I know that dipshit, but seriously I'll pay for it and if you want you can pay me back later or not pay me back at all, I don't mind. There's no point in you coming over here across the town again."

"I'll pay you back, I promise, as soon as I can."

"No problem man. So how much do you want?"

"Umm.. seven dollars."

"Here." Steve said handing him the money.

"Thanks Steve."

"Anytime."

* * *

The next day during the lunch hour, Dustin and Mike went to Jonathan and Nancy to talk about Will's birthday.

"So you guys want it to be a surprise party? How do you plan to do it?" Jonathan asked

"We will do it the clichéd way, pretend we don't remember his birthday and then surprise him." Dustin answered.

"That will not work, he has already asked mom's permission to call you all over the weekend."

"Dang it, he is always a step ahead." Mike lamented.

"You can pretend to be too busy to come over or meet him and then surprise him." Nancy offered.

"That will work." Mike noted.

"So it's decided, I'll see what I can do to help you guys." Jonathan said.

"Can we invite Steve, Jonathan?" Dustin asked without any reservations.

But Jonathan didn't even take a pause to reply back, "Of course, he is welcome. As a matter of fact, I will invite him, it's a party at our home so I should do it."

"Great, thanks." With that the boys returned to their table where only Lucas was sitting.

"Where are the rest?" Dustin asked, and Lucas shrugged his shoulder in reply.

"So everything is planned, now we only have to come up with a way to distract him enough on his birthday so that Jonathan and Mrs. Byers can decorate and set out the cake and stuff." Mike told Lucas.

"I can distract him, I will ask Steve to take us bowling or something." Dustin said. Lucas and Mike nodded their head in agreement.

"What are we talking about guys?" Will asked as he sat in a chair next to Dustin suddenly, everyone jerked their heads thankful that he hadn't come a few seconds ago as they hadn't even noticed him coming.

"About how Mike cannot keep his heart eyes in control when it comes to El." Dustin lied smoothly.

Mike stiffened, "It's not like that."

"Yeah right, you can't say no to her." Lucas chimed.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, you have spoiled her." Dustin replied.

"Actually Mike, I have to agree with Dustin there, my mom told me how Hopper was irritated that you just say yes to everything she asks, and even to those things that Hopper says no to." Will said in a calm voice, as if the tone would lessen the blow.

"Like what?", Mike shrieked.

"Like getting her a pet." Will supplemented.

"Shit. I just thought it wouldn't be a big deal."

"Why? Why would you think getting her a pet wouldn't be a big deal? Also why would she ask you if her dad had said yes to a pet already? Did you think she came to you with that request first?" Dustin was amazed by his friend's stupidity, as he shook his head slowly in lament.

"She never asked me to get her a pet, well not directly, but she kept on saying how much she wanted one and I told her I'd get her one soon. So what now? I can't get her one?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you want an official death warrant or something from the chief of police?" Lucas asked.

"But I wanted to get her a little kitten or a puppy."

"For what occasion? Valentine's gone." Will asked.

Mike blushed, "Yeah, for uh.. you know the one year anniversary thing."

"That is still months away." Lucas pointed it out.

"And I need time to arrange for money. I need to save for a car, get her a gift worthy of one year anniversary and give Steve back the money I borrowed from him." Mike said in a single breath.

"Why do you owe Steve money?" Will asked.

"Umm.. I – yesterday I took El out and she liked a necklace, I wanted to buy it for her but I was short of a few dollars and Steve was also there so he paid for the rest of it." He skipped Will's birthday gift part.

"Man, why would you do that? Randomly buy her gifts? You are setting the standards way too high, now what do you think my girlfriend will think if I don't get her a gift without occasion just for the sake of it?" Lucas punched Mike's arm.

"Damn it Lucas that actually hurts, also your girlfriend will punch you in the face if you get her a necklace out of all things. I think. Maybe not, don't all girls like jewelry?"

"I don't know, I have never seen her wearing any." Lucas said, actually contemplating the question.

Before Lucas could think on it any further, the girls in question sat down in the chairs next to their boyfriends.

"Why does it always take you girls so long to reach the cafeteria? And I have no idea why we have the stupid rule of not eating unless they show up? Now can I eat?" Dustin whined.

"We went to the washroom before coming here, and you should know that girl's bathrooms are like a social hub for some reason, it takes time." Max explained.

"That is just stupid." Dustin said with a full mouth.

"So guys, are you free this weekend?" Will asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and Dustin, Mike and Lucas who already knew where this was going jumped in.

"I don't know man, can't say anything about the plans yet." Dustin said.

"What plans?" Will asked.

"Plans." Dustin replied.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Why do you ask?" Max questioned.

"Well it's my birthday and I thought we could do a sleepover at my place."

"Right, but your birthday is on Friday, so I don't know whether I'll be down for a sleepover. Depends, you know how my parents are." Max replied.

"Right."

"I'll have to ask dad." El said.

"I also don't know about this weekend man." Lucas said. And Mike just shrugged as he really didn't have an excuse.

"That's alright, I think it's a no to the sleepover then. Maybe we can just catch up on Friday and get pizza or something." Will was definitely disappointed, his voice reflected it. No one had the heart to disappoint him further.

"Yeah we'll do that." Mike said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N:** YAY! 50 followers, and almost as much reviews! Thank you all! I hope you all liked this chapter, and as I have been saying and no one has been commenting on this, I will make it a review question now.

 **QUESTION:** Not exactly a question though, if you want to see/read something specific ask for it or give me ideas, but if not I am sure I have the ideas for at least 20 chapters.

Also to the guest who wanted to smell Vibz body lotion, I would ask her and let you know the brand she uses ;D

Thanks to all the guest reviews and **oxRosiebabyxo** , he will always call her El, he named her that.

 **FUNFACT:** Here, in schools; it's the teachers that switch classes at the end of the period not the students, they stay in the same class the entire school year for almost all periods. And it's a countrywide thing not a public or private school thing. Though in college of course, the classes switch.

Leave a comment. Cyber xo


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here is the second part, and the reason why this story is rated T. Enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 9 :Birthday celebrations, part 2**

The next two days went by in planning, and the rest of the kids buying their gifts for Will. The plan was to take Will out for bowling and pizza but just Dustin and Mike, the rest of them came up with excuses not to attend and El just said she'll come for dinner later with her dad, as they had a standing dinner invitation.

Will was not happy, Jonathan was visiting NYU with Nancy for a college tour and he was not even there for his birthday, but he was counting his blessings as Steve, Dustin and Mike were with him at least. After Bowling and pizza, Steve gave them a ride back home and uncharacteristically decided to drop Will first, which technically should have been his last stop. That should have been his clue right there, but Will was innocent that way.

The moment he stepped into his house, with the rest of the guys everyone jumped and yelled "Surprise." To say Will was surprised was an understatement, he jumped in place and let out a small scream.

"Sorry honey, we didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, hey you are all here. I thought you had to go to your grandparent's Lucas."

"Well yeah, that was a lie."

"Happy birthday." Came a voice from behind him and he turned around and noticed Jonathan and Nancy standing behind him, probably because they were hiding right behind the door.

"Jonathan." Will yelled and ran to hug his brother, "But you left yesterday for your college tour."

"Yeah, that was a lie as well and did you really think I'd miss your birthday?"

"Happy birthday Will." Nancy said next.

"Thanks Nance."

Soon everyone was wishing Will and hugging him and he was sure he never had a better birthday before. After the cake had been cut and the kids were full with junk food they all decided to retire in Will's room for opening the gifts.

Will had a plethora of amazing gifts, he was smiling so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt, for all the time he thought his friends were too busy to celebrate his birthday he was thankful for this moment right now.

"Max, you gave him skateboard." Lucas said and he was not sure it was a question or a statement himself.

"Yes, that is my plan, I am going to gift you all skateboards and then teach you all how to ride it. So my gifts are not going to be a surprise for one year at least." Max said with a shrug.

"Thanks Max." Will said.

Jonathan and Nancy and Steve had gifted him a camera together, it was costly and it looked as much.

"This is the latest there was. It has a good lens. I know you wanted to try your hand in photography so I thought you'd like it." Jonathan said.

"This is amazing, thank you so much. I will start right now." With that he clicked a few pictures of everyone just sitting around.

Lucas and Dustin gave him the latest editions of the two comics he liked most, "Dude, this is awesome, saves me so much money. Thank you."

El and Hopper gave him a set of paints that were new, he wanted those since he learned about them.

"Wow, you bought me these? Wow." Will was speechless.

"Actually, without us knowing our gifts work together." Mike said as he handed Will what he bought for him, "I remembered you saying how these were the best kind and you'd love to try it."

"No way, you did not." Mike said as he ripped the wrapping paper apart, "YOU DID!"

Mike laughed at Will's enthusiasm. "What is it?" Max asked.

"It's those drawing sheets I told you guys about, the ones which are specially made for different types of sketching and painting, they're all here. Oh my god Mike, thank you. But these cost so much."

"Don't worry about that. I am glad you liked your gift."

"I did, I liked all my gifts. Thank you guys so much. All of you."

There was a unison of "you are welcome" from everyone.

"You know what, I'll draw you both the very first thing with these paints and on these sheets." Will pointed to Mike and El.

"Thanks man." Mike said as he wrapped his arm around El.

"So give me a pose, I'll click a picture of you and then I'll paint it. Go ahead pose." He said as he picked his camera.

For a pose they just leaned their heads against each other and smiled, Will did not click a picture and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? That's so generic."

"Kiss." Max chimed in.

"Yeah, do that I'll draw you both kissing." Will said. El looked away, but Mike being used to the idea of El being his girlfriend and trying his best not to be embarrassed. He pulled her chin up and kissed her lightly. They heard a click of the picture clicking in the next few seconds.

Max chuckled, "How do you both always keep it so PG rated? I mean I'll be honest it's good of you both not making others uncomfortable but still."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I have never seen you – you know, kiss kiss."

"We kiss. We _just_ kissed." Jane said slightly affronted.

"Okay that is our cue to leave." Saying that Nancy, Jonathan and Steve made their way out of the room.

"Yes darling, but that is how third graders kiss." Max said, "I mean of course you don't kiss like _**that**_ in front of others but you are barely alone without us with you. And I have never caught you making out. Commendable honestly." Max said with almost a look of pride.

"Making out? What is that?" El asked Mike.

"It's – it's when… " so much for trying not to be embarrassed.

"It's French kissing, and when you do it for a while, not like a few seconds." Dustin said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"And what is French kissing?" she asked him.

"Man, how do you want me to explain that?" Dustin's voice rose an octave.

"I'll tell her." Max came to the rescue, "It's when you kiss with your tongues involved. That one is called a French kiss."

El looked confused, and Mike could feel the lead pooling in his stomach. He knew what was coming next and wanted the earth to open and swallow.

"Kiss with tongue? How?" El was so confused her head whipped from one face to another in answer, but she just got shocked looks in return.

"What? Kissing with tongue how? I don't understand." She asked again just to make sure the others heard her.

"Mike, dude. You need to answer her." Lucas said

"Are you saying you haven't kissed like that yet?" Max asked, digging deeper. Lucas pulled her back as she started leaning forward while asking the question very dramatically.

"You mean with tongues? No we haven't? I don't think so. Have we Mike?" she looked at her boyfriend for confirmation, who was staring at the ground trying to burn a hole in the rug. When he looked up all of them were looking at him and if his face was red before he must resemble hot sauce now.

"No we haven't." he whispered wanting to answer just his girlfriend but the room was so silently everyone obviously heard him.

"OH MY GOD." Max exclaimed, "El he is depriving you of the good stuff, trust me on this. Man why would you not kiss her?"

"But he has kissed me, a lot of times." Trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Yes, not the way you are supposed to be kissed." Max replied and Mike had had enough.

"Okay, that's enough, this is completely private. Butt out."

"Why don't we all go for a walk? I need a walk after eating so much." Will the diffuser of tension tried his hand.

"Right let's go," Dustin said and stood up, soon everyone followed him out of the room and out of the house. Will told his mom and Hopper who were having a conversation at the dinner table that they were going for a walk in the woods behind the house and will not be long gone.

They were all walking in pairs. Lucas and Max in the front, his arm around her shoulder; Will and Dustin were in between and Mike and El were walking at the back, holding hands.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Are you? I am sorry she bought that up, I think you didn't like talking about it." El had her eyebrows drawn together.

"El don't worry about me, and that is Max we are talking about, she will find and exploit every moment to torment me."

"But why?" EL asked looking at her feet as they walked.

"Hmm?"

"Why wouldn't you French kiss me?" she looked up when asking this and Mike couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence.

"It's not for the lack of wanting, trust me." He said, "Hey guys, we will meet you back at the house in half an hour okay?" he yelled at his friends and pulled El in the opposite direction, he could hear Max say, "Look at him, getting his act together."

After walking a few feet away, he stopped them and turned her to face him.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you feel bad about any of this."

"I think it's okay if you don't think we should be kissing in the French way." Mike laughed again.

"It's called making out, and no I did not think that, I just do not want to do anything that you are not comfortable with, but you would do it anyways because you'd think that is the right thing to do." Mike said tucking a hair strand behind her ear and pulling her closer.

"Why would I do that?" El asked

"Oh please, if I tell you to do something are you honestly saying you will not try everything in your power to do it for me? And given the fact that you actually have powers is saying something."

"But you will do the same."

"Yes, and that is exactly how I know I cannot force you. Also I was not sure whether or not you'll like it, and what if you got grossed out and decided not to kiss me again, I was happy with what I got."

"But how will I decide unless you let me try it?" she asked

"That is a very valid point Miss Hopper. Do you want to sample right now?" he asked in a low whisper, as he pushed her backwards until her back collided with a tree.

"Yes please." She whispered back, she could feel her heart pounding, despite not knowing what it would feel like she sensed it was a huge deal, after all Max was never that candid for no reason at all.

He cupped her face in both his palms and tilted her face up, this was nothing new, he has done this a lot of times before but still it gave her a thrill that she never felt before. She really wanted to like this trial, because if she didn't like it she was sure she would be disappointed, just because she would like to have heart fluttering and stomach flipping like this again.

Mike for his part was acting all suave he could, but he was sure his rib cage wouldn't be able to contain his heart anymore. He was trying to recall all he knew about kissing someone, but given that he only had experience with the girl he was about to kiss he came up short, he didn't want to mess up.

He leaned down, their height difference didn't help either. He touched his lips to hers and didn't really make a move, it was how they always kissed, pressing their lips together for a few seconds and sometimes longer, his eyes remained close as El's opened.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"No." he whispered and pushed her against the tree and kissed her the way he had been wanting to for a long while now, the way he had dreamed to since the kiss they had shared at the snowball. Once he started he couldn't really stop. All the times he had wanted to do this had made a comeback. His hands were in her hair, the root in his fists, while the other hand couldn't really stay still at her waist, but not for his lack of trying.

He was sure with the way they were kissing he would draw blood, he wanted to stop, he knew he was biting her lips harder than he should but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her lips were so soft that he felt this was the first time he was really kissing her, and with that feeling he was not going to hold back. El was not far behind in going crazy, both her hands fisted his hair, she was pulling them as if that would somehow bring him closer, even though there wasn't really an inch of a gap between them. She was trying to climb him, and he sensed that, he bent downwards, wrapping his hands around her hips and pulled her up and against the tree once again, her legs going around his waist. A few more seconds of making out and she started pushing him away.

"Mike, Mike, I can't breathe." She gasped in lungful of air.

"Breathe through your nose, deep breaths, come on. Through your nose." And with that he bit her lower lip again, and when she gasped and opened her mouth, well Mike didn't miss that opportunity. He could hear her deep breaths, sensed how much effort she was putting in simply breathing that he made an actual effort to slow down. She was not running away after this, he reminded himself.

After another few minutes of 'making out', Mike took a step back and put her back on the ground. Still holding her really close as their breathing was loud and labored.

"Are you okay?" he asked in between huffing.

"Forget about that, you were trying to keep THAT from me? Why would you do that?" she looked up as her chest heaved.

"I am sorry. So did you like it?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded her head vigorously, "When can we do that again?"

Mike laughed, "Anytime you like. Though it is a private thing to do so not in front of others. It makes people uncomfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is intimate, and you more often than not lose control."

"I know what you are talking about losing control. I felt like I wanted to claw your skin out and get in its place."

"Wow that is a very apt way to put it." He laughed

"Didn't you feel like that?" she asked as they started making their way to 'castle byers', knowing that is where their friends most probably were.

He looked at her, smirked and said under his breath, "You have no idea how much."

They soon caught up with their friends, they were all running around and laughing, possibly playing tag.

"Wow, you guys look like you had some fun." Dustin pointed towards them as they walked towards the others.

"Shut up Dustin." Mike said

"No he is right, you both need to fix your hair. You look like you had a tumble down the hill or something." Will said.

"Oh I am sure it was much less painful." Max snickered.

"Fix your bed head man, Hopper might still be at Will's home." Lucas said reminding him.

When they reached back home they were pleased that Hopper had left, because otherwise Mike would have been dead meat.

"Oh dear, darling what happened? Did a bug sting you? Your lips are all swollen and red." Joyce asked El as soon as she saw her face. When everyone around her laughed and Mike's face looked like it was stung by a bee itself with how red it was she realized what was going on.

Because there wasn't much light out in the woods they hadn't seen it, but when they reached the house they saw how swollen their lips really were, and El's more than Mike's.

"Oh. I think it's a good thing that Hopper left already. Don't you Mike?" she teased the boy further.

He said nothing and stared wide eyed at Mrs. Byers, while the others just laughed.

* * *

A/N: SO? How was it? Don't hate Max and her nosiness, I think any friend would act like that.

Let me know how you liked this chapter, and a huge thanks to **TALA** , your review made me very happy. I will make an effort to put those chapters in.

 **oxRosiebabyxo** : Of course Mike spoils El, that has to be canon I think.

: I heard you, and we're clearing it out: you are not a creep, you are a sweetheart and I love you.

 **itzyeboi011** : Thank you, I hope you liked the mileven in this chapter.

 **oldlistener** : I know nothing about birthday gifts, I am bad at that.

 **deetje** : Thank you so much

And thanks to the guest reviewer.

Please leave a review, Cyber XO


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This chapter is my take on something that has been done a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Where is El?**

"Where is she?" Mike was pacing in front of the main entrance of the school, waiting for his girlfriend to show up. Dustin came running, stopped in front of the rest of the group and panted to catch his breath again.

"She's not in there, I checked." He said

"Did you check by the lockers?"

"Of course Mike, I even had a girl check the bathrooms. She's not in there, maybe she is just running late."

"We should head inside, the class starts in five and we all might be late if we don't. I'm sure she'll come." Max reasoned.

"But I am always here when she comes to school, she might be disappointed if I am not here waiting for her." Mike said, referring to how he always meets her outside.

"But she is running late, I am sure she'll understand. Come on let's go." Lucas said pulling his friend in the opposite direction, who was walking backwards still looking at the road for a sign of chief's Blazer.

The first period he was not sure whether she was late or whether she came at all, as he was in a different class from hers. But second period when he didn't find her near her locker where she always waited for him to walk together to their next class, he was disappointed. He didn't know how much her presence was necessary for his everyday sanity, unless suddenly today was the day she was absent without any prior notice. His mind came up with worst case scenarios. The empty seat next to him in chemistry was making him nauseous, every time he turned his head towards it, he prayed for it to somehow be occupied by his girlfriend, no matter how ridiculous that notion was. In English he was sure he could feel phantom fingers combing through his hair at the nape of his neck as she always did in English class when the teacher's back was turned towards the class. Every time it happened he turned around only to be disappointed by the empty chair.

During lunch he couldn't sit, he was sure if he tried eating something he'd throw up, so he didn't even try. His head running a mile per minute with the endless possibilities and somehow all ended with him losing her again.

"Maybe she just stayed home. It's not that big of a deal to skip school." Will tried to reason despite the fact that even his mind was not coming up with anything but dread. Given their history it was not a shock.

"Guys, calm down a second and let's think about this rationally." Lucas took the lead, "Who was the last person she talked to?"

"Me probably, she called me last night to ask whether we can go to the store after school today." Max replied

"What? Why?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea, she obviously wanted to buy something." Max said, trying to keep the bite from her tone, knowing exactly how worried Mike was.

"Why didn't she ask me?" Mike thought and Max scoffed at this, "Seriously Mike?"

"No I mean it's always me who takes her places that's why, not that you couldn't take or she can't ask you, don't get me wrong." He tried to explain his statement.

"Do you think she is okay guys? We all know how much she loves school, she wouldn't miss it on purpose." Dustin was just as worried.

"I am going to skip classes, and I'll go look for her. If she's not at home then I'll go to Hopper." Mike was already getting up.

"Mike you can't skip school." Lucas tried to reason.

"Says who?"

"Says us who have no idea how to cover up for you missing. El is already not here and the teachers will be calling Hopper for her missed classes. But if Hopper does not know where she is and even you are gone for the rest of the day, how will you explain it to him or to your parents for that matter? Do you really think they'll believe that you both didn't skip together?" Lucas was stating the facts which made sense to everyone but Mike.

"Do you really think I give a fuck what anyone thinks right now? I just want to know she is safe and okay and not missing. I can't handle her missing again." Mike sighed, his hands pulling the root of his hair.

"Go then, I guess we can tell the truth to our parents if they do ask. At least the watered version to your parents. I am sure Hopper will understand." Will said.

"Maybe you should fake a stomach ache or a headache, get into the infirmary and then skip school." Dustin came up with the plan.

"If I go the infirmary they'll call mom and then she'll have to come and pick me up and how does that in any way help me in looking for El?"

"Why are you saying as if she is lost? She might just be at home you know." Max said, "As a matter of fact did you try calling her home?"

"Do I really look that dumb to you? That was the first thing I did. No one picked up and even Hopper wasn't at station at that time, Flo said he was running late as usual."

"When was this?" Will asked.

"Before the second period."

"If you want to leave Mike, leave. We will come up with something later to explain the teachers and your mom. Max said, she knew he couldn't really go the rest of the remaining school hours not knowing where El was and what was going on.

Mike didn't need to be told twice, he nodded his head towards his friends and almost ran to his locker. Less than five minutes later he was on his bike peddling as fast as he could towards his girlfriend's house. He barely came to stop before he was running up the steps. He took a breath and knocked the 'secret knock', not knowing what the situation was he thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

A few seconds was all it took for the door to open and in front of him was standing Hopper, not in his uniform for a change.

"Of course you'll be here." Jim sounded annoyed.

"Is she home?" Mike was still panting hard.

"Yes, get in here."

"She didn't come to school, I was worried."

Hopper looked at his watch, "And so you decided to skip school and come here?"

"I didn't know where she was? What else was I supposed to do?"

"Wait for school to finish and then come over?" Hopper asked still annoyed with the boy.

"I couldn't, now tell me where is she? I need to see her." he said in an urgent tone, the last few hours thinking the worst had him on edge.

"In her room, and take this with you." He handed him a hot water bottle that Mike hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh." Mike said, everything clicking in place, his girlfriend was suffering yes, but in a completely different way than he had imagined. He took the hot water bottle and walked towards her room. She was lying down on her bed, on her side, clutching her stomach and he could hear her whimpering.

"Hey." Mike whispered as he reached near her.

"Mike, you came." She looked up at him as he bent down next to her bed, sitting on his knees.

"Of course I came. Now where does it hurt? Where do you want me to keep the hot pack?" he lifted the hot bottle that he brought.

"Everywhere, it hurts everywhere." She said with a sob and reached to hold his hand.

Mike was not pleased, if only he could take her pain away. He noticed one of her hand was clutching her stomach and the other rubbing her right hip up, and down the thigh.

"Should I keep it here?" He pointed to her right hip which she was still rubbing.

"No, at the stomach, or maybe the back."

He reached behind her and placed the hot pack at her lower back.

"Is it really bad?" he asked with a wince, not wanting to bring up her pain but needing an idea.

She nodded her head, "My knee is numb." Her voice was not above a whisper.

"Numb? Is that normal?" Mike was alarmed.

"It has happened before a few times, I don't know whether it's normal or not. Joyce says everyone get different types of cramps." He nodded, not really understanding how a numb knee can be nothing out of ordinary.

"Did you eat anything?" He asked. She shook her head in answer.

"Can't, it hurts a lot. Don't want to get up."

"You should eat something, if you keep an empty stomach it will not help with the pain."

As if on cue, Hopper came in with a bowl of soup and handed it to Mike, "Make sure she eats it."

"How are you feeling now Honey?" he asked his daughter, he had to take the day off when his daughter woke him up crying, saying she was in so much pain that her insides must be broken.

She looked at him with her big eyes filled with tears, "Ok, that's it. I will take you to the hospital next if you do not take some painkillers."

"Dad, I don't want to go to the hospital. And I cannot move." She said as a tear spilled out of her right eye.

"Then you'll take the painkiller." He said in a stern voice, trying his best not to let her crying face affect him.

"No." Hopper pinched his nose bridge in frustration.

"Chief, let her eat first she might feel better." Mike interrupted, and with a nod Jim left the kids alone.

"Come on, finish this bowl."

It only took her a few minutes, and she was asking for a second helping, she had not realized how hungry she was over her pain. After finishing the second bowl she slid down to lie again this time with the hot pack on her stomach.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." She said wincing.

"Don't lie to me. I won't make you go to the hospital, just tell me the truth."

"No."

"Do you want me rub your back?"

"No don't touch me." She said, not intending to hurt his feeling s at all just telling him what she felt like.

"Okay."

Another half an hour and she still was whimpering every now and then, clutching her stomach sometimes, and sometimes rubbing her thighs and hip.

"Okay that's it, you need to take a painkiller." Mike stood from beside her bed.

"Mike no." El panicked.

"Why? It will help you with the pain."

"It will hurt me, I have had pain medicines before, they hurt." She said in a small voice.

"El, painkillers are used to kill pain not to make you hurt more, what are you talking about?"

"They used to give me painkillers before experiments, they said it will not hurt me when I use my powers, but it always hurt. And then they forced me to use more powers because they told me they had given me medicines that will make the hurt go away. It never worked." El was sobbing now and Mike was close to crying.

"El.." he held both her hands in his, "El they probably lied to you, maybe they were not painkillers, or maybe they were painkillers and they never worked when you used your powers. But I promise the painkillers I will give you, Hopper will give, will not hurt you."

"Mike I don't know, how can you be sure?" she looked at him wanting an explanation.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say I will never let anything hurt you, specially not pain killers." He smiled softly at her. "And if you are really scared, I will take one with you. How about that?"

"Why?"

"For support, I don't want you to be scared of anything and if you are going to be scared of something then we'll face it together." Mike knew he sounded sappy, but he wanted her to know how much he meant those words.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Soon she had taken some painmeds for her cramps, and spared Mike from taking any, she thought it was a waste of painkiller if he wasn't in pain. Mike was still on his knees next to her bed, he was not sure he'd be able to walk straight, but he was glad nonetheless to not hear her whimpering in pain anymore.

"You have no idea how scared I was today when you didn't show up for school." He whispered.

"I am sorry, I thought I had a few more days until my periods came. I was going to go to the store after school with Max to get the supplies, you know; but it came early and dad had to go and get me things."

"Oh so that is what you called Max for yesterday."

"Yes, and the phone rang when dad was gone, I had a feeling it was you, but I really couldn't get up."

"That was me, but it's okay. I am glad you are safe."

"Hmm."

"El, what did you mean by experiments hurting you? Does it hurt every time you use your power?"

"No, only the times they gave me those medicines, or when they asked me to do more than I could handle. I soon realized it was the pills hurting me, not my power. That is why I hate taking them."

"Does anything hurt right now? Is the painmed working?"

"Yes. I only feel a little pain in my back."

"That will go away soon too." He convinced her.

Soon after that the door bell rang and the voice of all their friends could be heard. Mike smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, kissed her cheek as he got up and got ready to explain his friends everything and get out of Chief's hair before he got any more irritated than he already was.

* * *

 **A/N** : People let me know what you thought of this chapter. So please review.

(Not so) Funfact: That numb knee comes from personal experience.

Thanks to all those who reviewed,

HeyitsKate: I will def try.

oldlistener: PDA? Really?

: Nope it was not hard at all imagining the scene. ;D

oxRosiebabyxo: I want to write them together too, and it will come. But I still don't have a situation yet.

Weirdodood116: Thank you.

Guest: Thank you, and yes there will be more stolen moments.

unicornkeeper: You know it ;)

Cyber XO


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** People, this chapter is dedicated to and if I'm lucky enough for her to like it she is going to pay me as stated by the terms of the bet ;D

And yes I had amazing fun writing this one so please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Let it out**

"Dad said no." El told her boyfriend with a frown on her face.

"What? Again?" Mike yelled and then realized he was in the library, he looked around at people staring at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said I should focus on my studies." She said with a shoulder shrug.

"What is that supposed to mean? You have the most perfect grades out of all of us, well minus Dustin."

"I know, I said the same thing."

"But it has been weeks since we've been on a date. Are you sure you are not grounded?"

"What? No of course not, I am not grounded, I did nothing wrong."

"And that was all he said? To focus on your studies?"

"That and the fact that I am too young. I don't get it? What does me being young has to do with us going out for a movie?"

El might not understand but Mike sure did, it was like a lightbulb moment, which explained the last three week of Hopper's behavior towards Mike, he was ruder than usual and didn't let them out of his sight if they were at her place.

"It has been so long since we have even kissed properly." EL whined.

"Hey, what do you mean, I kiss you every day." Mike said with mock hurt.

"You know exactly what I mean, why do you think he is not letting us go?"

"It's probably nothing, why don't you let me talk to him?"

"No don't." she panicked at the idea.

"Why?"

"He gets angry at the mention of you these days, I think maybe I did something wrong and he is angry." Her frown deepened.

"El no, I am sure it's nothing. Why don't you let me talk to him, I am sure it will be fine."

El nodded her head and picked up the book she wanted to check out.

"I'll go to him after school today, meet him at the station."

"If you think that is okay."

"Oh there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I am thinking of trying for the swim team."

"Swim team? You like swimming?"

"I mean yes, I used to be really good at it, my grandfather taught me actually. He was the captain of his high school team and I recently remembered I had promised myself that I will be the captain of my high school swim team and make him proud." Mike was clearly remembering the old time with the faraway look on his face.

"So will you be the captain now?"

"No, not yet, probably not at all. But I want to try at least, if I make it to the team, I can at least say that I did what I wanted and he would have been proud of me."

"I will be proud of you even if you didn't make it to the team, proud for trying." Mike smiled at his girlfriend as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"But what about AV club now?"

"I will still be a part of that, and anyways it's not as an active a club in high school honestly. That's the reason why everyone is trying for different clubs, Dustin is trying for drama club out of all things."

"Why is that not shocking? He is a drama queen anyways." El laughed at her own joke as they made their way out of the library and onto the next class.

That evening Mike made his way towards the police station. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he could definitely sense something was wrong. He needed to talk to Hopper as his girlfriend's dad instead of simple Hopper who he knew since seventh grade and was almost closer to than his own dad.

"Hello Miss Flo, is Hop in?"

"Oh hello Michael, he is in his cabin. You can go in, I am sure he is avoiding the paperwork I have just sent in."

Mike stood before the door and knocked twice, at the call of "come in" he breathed in and pushed the door, he was dreading this talk for some reason.

"Hi."

"Mike?" Jim looked shocked, "Is it El? Is she okay?"

"Oh yes, yes; she is fine. I came here to talk to you."

"Wheeler I don't have the time to talk, don't you see I am busy?"

"Busy with what? Avoiding the paperwork?"

Hopper sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"Yes, I heard that. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to ask why you were stopping El from going on dates with me." Mike was nervous and it took a lot of effort to get that statement out, cause he knew how intimidating Hopper could be and if he chose this moment to be intimidating, Mike just might lose the nerve to talk any further.

"What do you mean?" Hopper avoided eye contact, Mike huffed out a breath; he just might survive through this after all.

"I mean, this is the third time you have denied us going out. Why?"

"It's because your finals are in two weeks and you need to focus on those instead of going out."

"Chief, we are done preparing for finals, and I can assure you, you don't even need to worry about El, she can probably recite the whole periodic table in her sleep. And we know how to manage time."

"It's just two weeks Wheeler, you can survive." He tried to dismiss the boy.

"But it's not chief, clearly there is more."

"Clearly? Oh do tell me what is so clear?"

"Have I done something to piss you off? Why are you suddenly acting like this?" Mike was confused.

"It's nothing, you are imagining stuff."

"No, please tell me. This cannot be good for El, she didn't want me to come and talk to you."

"Why?"

"She thinks she has done something and you are angry with her."

"It's not her."

"Oh so it's me?"

"Yes it's you." Hopper was suddenly angry, Mike was startled and almost jumped back, but in the hindsight he should have expected this, he had noticed a shift in their relation the past three weeks.

"Okay what did I do?"

"What haven't you done? You are a kid, Michael. You are acting way too invested for a kid so young." Mike was genuinely confused.

"Invested? Are you talking about El?"

"Yes. You are kids and you act like you are going to end up being married."

Mike just stared at him with a dropped jaw.

"You cannot give her these expectations and ideas Mike, you are both just kids and you might not feel as strongly when you grow up, what do you think is that gonna do to her?"

"I don't know what to tell you, other than the fact that all the ideas and expectations that I am probably giving her are eventually gonna come true."

"Mike be real, you are a kid right now."

"A kid who helped and fought interdimensional monsters alongside you."

"That was a do or die situation."

"Where is this even coming from? I thought you were okay with our relationship."

"I was okay with it until I realized you have made some pretty big promises to my daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh – I promise to be with you forever, and how about, I will help you get through all of your fears. Together." His voice steadily rose with each word.

Mike was angry now, "None of which was a lie. I plan on doing all of that."

"Mike, right now you feel like that. What if you go to college and realize life is so much easier without a telekinetic girlfriend."

Mike grimace, "I have experienced life without said telekinetic girlfriend, and trust me I have no wish to experience that again."

Hopper huffed in annoyance.

"Are you jealous?"

"WHAT?" with that reaction, Mike knew he had hit a nerve.

"Sir, are you jealous?" Mike tried to be calm.

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"The fact that your daughter possibly loves me, does that make you jealous. I am not trying to be mean or rub it in your face or anything like that, but you cannot possibly have a problem with our relationship knowing how much El means to me."

"She is a little girl." He sighed, "She was supposed to stay a little girl a while longer."

"She will stay your little girl for the rest of your life, neither I nor anyone else can change that fact." Mike tried to placate Hopper.

"It sure doesn't feel like that."

"I know you love her, she knows it too, and you are just as important to her as I am, maybe more. We both know who she runs to when she needs protection."

"Yet, who she runs to yet; that will change soon enough. You will be the person she wants first. And with good reason I guess, you were able to get her to take those painmeds the other day to help with her cramps. I couldn't."

"Sir, she was in pain, I am sure yelling at her to take those pills would have gotten you nowhere, you might have to change your techniques for future purposes."

"I guess. I am not jealous though if that is what you are still thinking."

"So are you scared?"

"Now what are you talking about?" Hopper jerked his hand around as if Mike was speaking some other language.

"Sara."

Hopper's head whipped so fast Mike was sure it could have given him a whiplash.

"Who told you about her?"

"Who do you think?"

"No it has nothing to do with Sara. She was my daughter then, and will remain my daughter, but El is my daughter now and taking care of her is my job."

"Which you are doing commendably. But no matter how much you want to protect El from everything bad, you can't really do that. I have learnt this the hard way too, trust me I want to keep her bubble wrapped, preferably hidden so no one or nothing can hurt her. But that is not how to go on about doing that, she will get hurt and learn to live in this world; but with your help and mine."

Hopper looked away, not really liking this conversation but he should have known better.

"I can assure you one thing chief, I will be the last person to hurt your daughter. I would rather hurt myself. And for the fact that you think that I would prefer a normal girlfriend in the future, you are wrong. As a matter of fact I am sacred that El could go out and find a better guy than me, and then she'll leave me. If that happens she'll still stay your daughter."

"No chance of that happening, she says your name in sleep if you didn't know that yet." Hopper chuckled.

Mike blushed, as if that was the moment to take everything at face value, screw whatever they had talked about so far.

"I think that is all I have to say, she loves you; she will always love you. She calls you dad and knows the implications behind that word. I think it's safe to say, I can never really replace you."

Hopper fidgeted in his seat; he hated when these kids said the right thing, and for kids they did it quite often.

"You can take her out tomorrow night; but I want her back by 8."

"8? That is too soon. Nine?"

"8:30 and that's final. No more negotiations."

"Fine."

"Now, get out of here, I have some paperwork to do otherwise Flo will not let me go home."

Mike laughed as he stood up and started leaving, as he pushed the door open, the last second before leaving the cabin, he turned around and looked at Hopper with a determined face.

"But with all due respect sir, I loved her first." With that he left the cabin before he could give Hopper a chance to reach his gun and shoot him.

Hopper chuckled and shook his head, "That bastard."

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did you guys think of Mike's mic-drop moment? I personally loved it and would use it in future again if possible.

A huge ass thanks to all the guests, 011, iAmCC, deetje, Heyitskate, oxRosiebabyxo, itzyeboi011, and Tala. All you people are amazing and thanks for your input because in the end you are all who I am writing this for.

Please leave a review. Cyber XO


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : The last chapter was a dedication to HuffleclawThunderbird. I realized it didn't show up later. And if we are to go by her review she loved it as did a lot of you. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, I loved reading them.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The carnival**

It was finally summer, they have waited for this summer for a long time now, planned for it for ages and yet things were completely different from what they had imagined it to be. For one, when they planned this summer when they began middle school, they were all heartthrobs for some reason; with a girlfriend each, and plenty to fall back on if it didn't work out with that one. Their fantasy involved parties almost every night after they came back from their summer job, and by the end of the summer they would have saved enough for both a car and a new gaming system.

But that was all fantasy of a 12 year old, and this was the reality of a high schooler. They all were not high school heartthrobs, though now they really didn't want to be, except maybe Dustin, he would love the attention. They all did not have girlfriends, but two of them did, and they were very happy about it. They did not have a plethora of girls to fall back on, Will was sure they were fairly invisible. And their jobs, well it didn't pay them much, not enough to cover the cost of cars at least, that will require help from their parents.

El was blissful, she had no summer job to keep her busy, her father didn't think it was necessary, not yet. In his words, "Give it another year, after you have completely settled in then you can think about working."

So she was very happy, that unlike her friends and boyfriend she was not whining everyday about how cruel the shift's working hours are and how Max just hates serving people coffee, she might need to change her job where there is lesser human interaction involved. But she was constantly bored nonetheless, so most of her mornings were spent in public library reading.

Mike, Dustin and Lucas worked with Mr. Sinclair; Mike was offered a desk job with his father but he was definitely not interested in that so as soon as Lucas asked whether they wanted to join him working for his father, they all latched onto the opportunity. Max and Will were offered the same deal, but they declined, Max because she did not want to work at an office, at least not as long as she could detain the inevitable and Will had gotten a job at an art gallery a town over. He knew his dream was to go to an art college and he would do everything to make that happen.

His commute would have killed him if it wasn't for his brother leaving for college and giving him his old car, the maintenance and fuel was all that Will needed to take care of. And nobody would have thought Will would be the first person in the group to get a car, but they were thrilled nonetheless.

Evenings were spent together, usually at the diner, or the ice cream parlor, or at someone's place; no matter where though they were all always together, and El just had to waste her time till six in the evening, after that she was always entertained.

Today everyone was assembled at the Henderson residence, the promise of Mrs. Henderson's beef casserole had everyone unanimously deciding to spend their evening there and only going back home after dinner, so much so they had called Steve to join them, knowing the man would be eating either frozen food or take outs.

"The weekend's here, do you guys have any plans?" Steve asked as he sat on the chair next to the study desk facing all the kids strewn about the room.

"Nothing yet." Mike replied.

Just then the door burst open and Will walked in, "Sorry I am late guys."

"What took you so long?" Dustin asked.

"Work."

"Anyways, Steve was asking us about our weekend plans, we have none; do you?"

"Nah, nothing other than sleeping in."

"Great, will you all be interested in going to the carnival? It starts tomorrow, but we can go on Saturday." Steve asked everyone.

"Oooohhhh, I forgot all about the summer carnival. We haven't been there in years." Lucas exclaimed, "Right guys?"

"Yeah, that would be so much fun." Will added.

"I haven't been to any carnival since I was eight." Max said.

"Yeah, that's an amazing idea, I think there is a parade on Saturday too. That ways El would see both." Mike said thoughtfully, liking the idea by the second.

"Dustin? What do you think, you want to go?" Steve noticed that the boy was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hmm, yes I think that is a good idea."

"Okay, so it's decided, I will pick you all at around 11, and Will, why don't you bring your car, easier transportation."

"Sure."

After dinner everyone left and the only person left behind was Steve, when he asked Dustin to walk him out to his car after he said a good night to Mrs. Henderson. Dustin found it odd, that was the first time he was asking himself to be walked out, most of the time it was a simple shout of 'bye' without a backward glance.

As soon as they reached his car parked in the driveway, he turned around to face the younger boy.

"Is something the problem?" he asked

"No. What do you mean?" Dustin scratched his head.

"Come on dude, don't make me say it. I know something is up. You have zoned out since I mentioned the carnival."

"Oh." Dustin looked down at his feet.

"So..?" Steve prompted.

"I haven't been to the carnival since like the fourth grade."

"Okay? Is there a reason behind it? Don't you wanna go?"

"I am not sure, I loved carnivals and the parades and all the food stalls."

"Look, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I honestly came up with the idea because I thought you all would enjoy it, especially El and Max."

"You are right, they'll love it, especially El. But I will come, it's about time I left the grudge behind."

"Grudge? You know how to hold grudges?" Steve cocked his eyebrow.

"No, not generally. But this time it was very personal, you know we moved here because my mom and dad separated. He was cheating on her, and she found out and she left with me and here we were in the middle of the school year. Man, was I some spectacle to ogle at." Dustin looked away, down the street trying to avoid eye contact with Steve.

"And this has anything to do with the carnival because….?"

"My dad used to take me to the carnivals. It was our thing, you know; something exclusive just for us. Mom wasn't invited most of the time, it was a 'men's day out' as he put it. I used to love it."

Steve looked at his shoes, now wanting to avoid eye contact as well.

"The last I remember going to the carnival was to this one in the next town, where he sat me down and tried to explain to me the concept of "divorce" over an ice cream. Of course I knew what it was but it was always in reference to the kids in my class, and by the time we reached back home, mom was ready to go, I still remember that day very clearly."

"Hey man, I am sorry, but you don't have to hate the entire concept because of one bad memory."

"You are right. I will enjoy this Saturday." Dustin looked up and smiled, but Steve could clearly tell how fake it was.

"So, has your old man never tried taking you to another carnival? Or a pier? Or anything?"

"Hah – I don't think I have talked to my old man for two years now."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'll make sure you will have an amazing time this year, and how about after this we make it a regular occurrence, we'll try and go to as many carnivals as we can, no little kid like you should be deprived of funnel cake." Steve said, ruffling his curly hair.

"Dude seriously, I am not a kid." Dustin tried to swat his hand away and fixed his ruffled hair.

* * *

That Saturday the two cars filled with six kids and a semi – adult reached the town carnival, El was excited as she had no idea of what exactly to expect, Mike and Lucas had tried to explain her the basics of carnivals but she was still clueless in a way.

Max was smiling, she had forgotten how fun it could be to be out in the sun and smell all that different aromas of food wafting in the air, also the fact that she was there with her best friends and boyfriend added to her pleasure, the moment she stepped out of Will's car she reached for Lucas' hand and held it for almost the rest of the afternoon.

Dustin was trying to be cheerful about the aspect of enjoying rides and parade again since last night, he was not sure how much it would really work unless he stepped in the sunshine and all the good memories came flooding back in his mind, he was sure he had made all the hurt in his mind for how at home he felt at the carnival, also being with his friends helped. If he would have wanted to go to anyplace new or old in this case, his friends would have been the go to option and it was still true.

"So what are we all doing?" Will asked when everyone stopped near a food stall.

"Eat first?" Dustin suggested

"So that you can puke all over yourself on the rides? Let's not." Max countered.

"Oh please, I will have you known that I can eat an entire cheeseburger and get on a roller coaster and not even burp." Dustin was oddly proud. "Eww." Was the unanimous reaction but Steve just made a face and shook his head in resignation, he was really not expecting any other answer.

"Ok ok, why don't we start with the rides and then when its time for the parade to start we grab some food and watch from – there," he said pointing to a spot on the sidewalk which was in the sun, "looks like a good enough place."

"Sure."

With that they tested almost all the rides, Lucas and Max basically pushing everyone in the different directions to at least get one round of everything. Lucas was in heaven, his girlfriend was hyper which rarely the case was, and he was thoroughly enjoying her smiles and carefree laughs.

Mike held El's hand and dragged her behind Max and Lucas, just as enthusiased. He was having a blast on all the rides but honestly it was watching El that was the most fun for him. Apparently Ferris wheel was a hit with his girlfriend, and her yelp of happiness at the top view would basically remain etched in his mind forever.

Dustin was back to his old self, much to Steve's relief. He had no idea he felt so protective of the kid, maybe because he saw his younger self in him, he didn't want him to turn out like he was; in his mind he was still a failure. But if Dustin could be happy because of any amount of contribution by him, he would not hesitate to do that. He had a nice group of friends, something he himself had lacked almost all his life, he was sure if he had someone looking out for him as he was trying to look out for Dustin and the rest of the kids; things would have been entirely too different.

"Mike look." El pointed to a couple coming from the opposite direction, and a small kid maybe of three years of age sitting on the man's shoulder. "What is the kid doing?"

"He is sitting on his dad's shoulders, it is a way for kids to see stuff from a high point or when they get tired, parents perch them on their shoulders for easier transportation, as it can be painful always carrying them in arms." Mike explained as he pulled her pointing finger down before the couple could notice her pointing.

"That looks like fun, have you ever done that?" her face had lit up with the idea, but Mike's had fell. He easily forgot at times how different their upbringings were, a shoulder ride, a simple shoulder ride which everyone had experienced he was sure was a novelty for his girlfriend.

"Yes, when I was a kid, I remember sitting on my dad's shoulders." He looked down at his shoes.

"And you Will?"

"Yes, it was my mom and Jonathan that carried me like that. Not dad."

"I wonder how that feels like." El made a genuine statement, though it didn't make anyone feel better at all.

Mike squeezed the hand he was holding and tried to smile at his girlfriend, though he wanted to hit something really hard. They all walked to the sidewalk that Steve pointed to earlier with their hands full of food, Dustin's and Will's more than others.

Soon the area was crowded with people, and El being the shortest in the group was soon losing the visibility, Mike noticed her standing on her toe-tips, he whipped his head around to find a bench or something to get her to stand on top of and found one across the road, that out of option he next spotted a lamp post behind them which was mounted on a cement pedestal which definitely had some leg room to stand on, maybe not for him but his girlfriend's small feet sure.

He guided her to the lamppost, gave her a hand and helped her stand atop it, her shoes didn't fit entirely so to give her support he stood in front of her and she placed her hands on his shoulder leaning slightly forward because of the lamp post digging her back, but all the discomfort was worth the scenery. She could see everything.

Max joined her after a few moments and her boyfriend was her support to stand atop the pedestal. Both of them probably had the best view of the entire parade; maybe after the kids who were perched on their parent's shoulders.

After the parade was over and the sun was about to set, Steve asked them to reach the cars in next fifteen minutes, as the entire crowd was now leaving they were sure to be separated on the way.

"Come on Carrot, let's get a milkshake before we leave." Lucas pulled his girlfriend down.

Mike turned around to look at his girlfriend who was now holding the lamppost instead of him.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes, I loved it." Her smile was stretching across her face.

"Hey, I was thinking, I might not be able to sit you on my shoulder yet, someday I might. Actually someday I definitely will, I'll make sure of that. But I can sure give you a piggyback ride now. If you'd like one."

"Piggyback? Like you carry me on your back with my legs and arms around you?" she clarified.

"Yes, that."

"I would like one please." Mike smiled at her, he knew she turned polite whenever she was unsure how to behave in an uncertain situation. He turned his back towards her again, walked as close to her as he could, pulled her arms around his neck and bent forward to pick her up. His arms going beneath her knees.

Her legs swayed, she was definitely enjoying this. "This is nice." She whispered in his ears and he shivered like he always did when she did that.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"This should be my new mode of transportation."

"Really? I might have to start charging you by the ride then."

"I just might be able to afford you."

"Oh so you think I am cheap?" He looked behind smiling at her, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No, I think you are perfect." She kissed his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to see Mike giving El a piggyback ride so bad. Anyways what do you think about this chapter, let me know in the reviews.

I am not sure whether they are allowed to drive cars yet or not, but I made Will drive one so maybe for this story he's the first one turning 16. After all he just had a birthday.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This chapter was so much fun to write, and almost everyone is doing some version of this, so this is my take. And to all those people who have reviewed I am greatly thankful. All those who have just joined, welcome.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The talk**

"Will? Can I talk to you about something?" El asked her friend as they were the only ones remaining at his house, his mom cooking in the kitchen and rest of their friends had already left for their homes. She was sure her dad was running late for picking her up.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything and everything." Will smiled at her.

"Remember when I told you guys about how I can sense emotions, when they are really strong."

"Yes, you have felt us all. I remember."

"I have been sensing an emotion, or maybe not an emotion, a feeling; I don't really know what it is at all. But it's very strong. And I don't understand it, yet I do." Her eyebrows were furrowed and so were Will's.

"You lost me."

"I can't explain, and I would have talked to this about someone else but it's just you I haven't felt that 'feeling' from." She double quoted on the word feeling, still unsure on what word to use.

"So you read this feeling and what? Is it scaring you?"

"In a way, yes. Not because it is actually scary, but because it is very strong."

"Yeah, you sense the strength." Will nodded his head as he realized the fact. "So did something happen?"

"Yes, I felt it in Mike today." El said it in a small voice, "I was not sure who to speak to about this, and of course I would have talked to Mike but then I felt it coming off of him and I was not sure anymore."

"El… you have to know Mike will never hurt you, none of us will." Will put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but how do I talk to him about it? Or Max. Or Lucas. Or even dad."

"Wait, are you saying you have felt this emotion or feeling or whatever it is through everyone?"

"Yes. Even Jonathan once."

"El, why don't you explain to me what it is like, maybe you are scared because you don't know what it means. Because if everyone feels it, it cannot be that bad."

"I'm not scared exactly, it is just intense."

"Okay, so you felt it with Mike today?"

El nodded her head in confirmation.

"Is it the first time?"

"No."

"When did you feel it the first time?"

El blushed and looked away, "It was on your birthday. When we went away, while on the walk."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, we kissed. Like _kiss_ kissed, that was when I felt it, but at that time I didn't notice it because I was – you know, kissing him. It's very difficult to think of other things when he kisses me like that."

"Ohkayyy… this is slightly awkward."

"I am sorry, I don't mean to make it awkward."

"Nah- I am glad you want my help. So, that was when you felt it with Mike. And you felt it again today?"

She nodded her head again.

"What about Max and Lucas?"

"It just happens, usually when there are less people around. And most of the time they are holding hands."

"Holding hands? They feel it together?"

"Not always, but sometimes. Like today, after you dared them to kiss, they both felt it."

"Umm… El, what did you say this feeling was like?" his eyebrows were contorted in concentration.

"I didn't."

"But if you had to, what will you describe it like?"

"Like – like hunger, but not exactly. Like this intense want of something but controlling it the same time. I think controlling is what makes it worse."

"OH MY GOD! El, are you talking about sexual tension?" Will almost yelled, then whispered the last part.

"Tension? That cannot be good."

"What?"

"Tension is a bad thing right? If they are all feeling tension, it is not good. And Mike – oh my god, Mike feels tension for me?" El was slowly becoming anxious.

"NO. NO El, you got it wrong. It's not tension tension, it's sexual tension. You know." He gesticulated with his hand as if that would explain the entirety of it.

"No I don't."

"Ugh, El. You said it was like hunger, but different. Haven't you felt that before?"

"I don't – think so." She looked at Will as if the answer she'd give would be wrong somehow.

"Ok, so are you saying you have not wanted to kiss Mike senseless?"

"Of course I have and when I feel like doing it, I just kiss him." El shrugged her right shoulder as if that was the most basic fact to exist.

"And is that it? Have you not wanted to do more?" Will was clearly uncomfortable by this line of discussion but he felt like he had no choice, because she clearly had no one to talk to.

"Yes, and as I said, when that happens I just kiss him more."

Will slapped his forehead and groaned, "El… I am talking about sex." Will almost whined at the mention of the word, still not believing this conversation was actually happening.

"Sex?" El sounded confused, and that made Will look up from his hand.

"Yes, you know what that is right?" he was saying the words slowly as if talking to a five year old now.

"Umm… you mean the boy-girl thing?"

"Ah- yeah"

"But what has my gender got to do with it?"

"EL NO, not gender. Sex as in sexual intercourse. Haven't anyone talked to you about this? You already know how babies are made."

"Yes, that is when a sperm fuses with an egg. I know."

"God dammit. El that's all well and good, but do you know how a sperm fuses with an egg?"

El looked defeated, "No." she stared at her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay. I think I know why no one told you about this. After all Hopper is your dad, he is sure to stay away from this conversation."

"So what I am sensing is sexual tension?" El looked up at Will for confirmation.

"Most probably, what with whatever you've told me that seems the most probable answer, and I think I just sounded like Dustin." Will smiled at his own joke.

"So what is sex?" El asked the million dollar question.

"Ugh – I, it's… I think someone else should give you that talk El, it can get weird."

"Oh sorry."

"No, don't be. I want to help, seriously."

"Should I ask Mike?"

"NO. No, not Mike. He'll be embarrassed as well." El looked unhappy at that fact. "Hey, it's not because he doesn't want to tell you about it, it's just – you'll understand when you know what it is. And I know the perfect person to help you with this." He smiled at his friend and went out of the room, a few minutes later he came back dragging his confused looking mother.

"Will what is going on?" Joyce asked, a spatula in hand and the other in Will's hand.

"Mom, you need to give EL the talk."

"What talk?"

"You know, the bird and the bees and all that stuff, Hopper has told her nothing and she is confused and I have helped as much as I can without making it awkward."

"Oh, of course Jim hasn't talked to her about any of this. Here Will, take this spatula and keep stirring the sauce and make sure the flame is on medium heat, I don't remember how I left it."

Will took the spatula and as he was leaving his room he could hear his mom saying, "Ok El, so what do you want to know about?" Will ran out of the hearing range as fast as he could.

Another half an hour later and Will had already finished the pasta dish his mom had started, though there was no sign of his mom or his friend. There was a knock on the door and he went to open it and welcomed the chief into his house.

"Hey kid, where is your mom and El?"

"They are in my room, mom is giving El the talk." Will gave emphasis on the last two words to make his meaning clear.

"Oh, is that so."

"Yeah, she had questions." Will looked at the door of his room as it opened and out walked a red faced El and his mom.

"Hey Joyce."

"Hello Jim."

"Ready to go kid?"

"Yes." El's voice was small, and she was yet to look up at anyone, she was still either staring at her shoes or the walls.

"Why don't you both stay for dinner, I am sure we have enough." Joyce offered.

"No, thank you Joyce. Some other day."

"As you wish."

With that El and Hopper were riding back home in a relatively awkward silence, and he had no idea how to break it. Broaching the subject almost felt like bursting the cloud that he had built in his mind, where his daughter was too young to know the workings of teenage hormones and human bodies.

"Um, do you have any questions?" He tried, and instantly regretted asking, what if she did have questions, how was he supposed to answer them.

"No." she whispered without looking away from the window.

"Good."

"But I have one question."

Hopper sighed, "Shoot."

"Why don't you ask Joyce to be your girlfriend?"

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" Hopper tried the plain old technique of ignorance.

"Dad, have you forgotten I can feel what you feel at times? I know that you like her, very much." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know El, it's not that simple."

"What's not simple? Asking her to dinner?"

"No, older people's relationships are more complex, it's not as easy as you and Mike."

"That is because we don't make it complex. And if it is any help, she feels the same way." El smirked at her father as he stared wide eyed at her.

"So, now will you ask her?"

"Yeah. I think I will." Her father smirked back

* * *

The next entire day Mike felt weird, there was definitely something up with his girlfriend; she was looking at him funny. He caught her looking at him in the middle of the class, though nothing new there she always smiled at him before, today she just looked away and blushed. He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure she'd let him know.

But by the time lunch came and she still hadn't said anything he thought to take matters in his own hands. When everyone was busy in their own conversations, and no one was particularly paying any attention to them, he took her hand and asked her in a low voice,

"What? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you acting weird, did something happen? You can tell me."

"You know, that goes both ways, you can tell me stuff too."

"What are you talking about? I tell you stuff."

"Do you?"

"Yes." He picked up the carton of his orange juice and took a sip.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you wanted to have sex with me?" she said in a whisper but Mike heard her loud and clear.

He choked on the juice he was gulping down and spit the remaining out of his mouth. He coughed as tears spilled out of his eyes. Mike could feel the liquid down the wrong pipe, he wheezed and could feel someone's hand patting his back regularly to help him calm down.

A few minutes later when he had regained normal breathing patterns, he looked at his girlfriend who was looking at his with large eyes that held guilt.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." He tried to reassure her.

"Mike are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am fine now."

"Forget that, what were you talking about El?" Dustin asked, leaning forward looking at everyone with wide grin and conspirator look.

"You heard?" El asked, she now knew that this topic of discussion was supposed to be private, Joyce had taught her that.

"Yes, unfortunately; we all heard." Max said and looked at her best friend with a smirk on her face.

"Guys, stop embarrassing them." Will tried looking anywhere but them.

Mike knew if he didn't intervene things will get out of hand, what with Dustin being invested in the conversation, so he stood up, took his girlfriend's hand and pulled her up as well.

"Excuse us, we will be back." He started walking away from their table.

"Janitor's closet is not a nice place for first time Mickey." Max yelled from behind them, Mike didn't turn around but flipped her off.

He walked with her to the grounds and found a place where there was no one around.

"Okay. So did you actually say what I heard you saying?"

"I am sorry Mike, I know it is supposed to be a private conversation."

"No, I mean yes it's supposed to be a private conversation; but why do you think I want to have sex with you?"

"Don't you?" El was now confused and looked at him as such.

Mike did not know how to answer, "No…ugh Yes, but – where did this topic even come from? I never said anything." Mike was sure this was the most awkward moment of his life.

"You didn't have to, I could feel it."

"WHAT?"

"You know this Mike, emotional surge and all." She shrugged her shoulder as if that was the most self-explanatory thing on earth.

"Oh my god, are you saying…?"

"Yes, I felt it last night."

"Does that mean..?"

"Yep, I feel it almost every time we kiss."

"Holy sh – El, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know what it was, Will told me it was sexual tension, but Joyce said it was a natural body reaction, and she called it sexual desire or something." El cocked her head to the side and gestured with her hands in explanation.

Mike groaned, "You talked to Will about this? Forget Will, you talked to Mrs. Byers about this?"

"Yeah, she is the one who explained me what sex was."

"Okay, I need to die; if I don't Hopper will kill me." Mike was pacing now with his hands in his hair.

"No, he does not know anything. I think he is uncomfortable with the topic."

"El, this is Hopper we are talking about, he does not need anyone to spell it out for him, he will find out somehow and the next day I'll die in my sleep."

"WHY? You are making no sense."

"It's obvious El, you talked to Mrs. Byers and she will tell Hopper about all the emotions you have been sensing, what do you think he will do when he realizes that I have sexual thoughts about his daughter?"

"So you do?"

"What?"

"Want to have sex with me?"

"That is beside the point El."

"No, it isn't, if you want to have sex with me only then dad will have something to even think about and if you don't he knows nothing."

Mike groaned again, "EL, he needs to know nothing. Period. And what are we doing, talking so casually about having sex, El, we are too young to have sex." He put both his hands on her shoulder.

"Says who?"

"The fact that you did not even know about it until yesterday."

"I didn't know what it was called, I knew what it was."

"El, why are you doing this to me?" he looked as if he was about ready to bang his head against the pole next to them.

"It's because you tell me nothing, I had to ask Will and Joyce. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Mike sighed, "Because it is too soon to talk about having sex El."

"Is it? Despite the fact that you feel so strongly?"

Now Mike realized what this was all about, "I would always feel this strongly. Maybe even more in the future. I don't know, but feeling strongly about something and actually doing it are two different things."

"But you did the same thing with us kissing, you didn't kiss me properly until I asked you to, and we both liked that. How do you know you are doing the right thing by not having sex with me?"

"EL, first of all stop saying that, you are giving me images I seriously do not want in my head right now, it is making this conversation difficult. And secondly, kissing and having sex exist in two different realms, and I promise the day you are ready we will, but until then please do not think that I am deliberately keeping things from you."

"The day I am ready? Am I not?"

"The fact that you have to ask me that proves it."

"But Joyce said that my body is ready because I had my periods."

Mike smiled at his innocent little girlfriend, "Oh El, yes your body is ready but sex is much more than just your body being ready, it's more emotional than physical, and was that all Mrs. Byers really said?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"No, she said that I should wait to experience sex, and that I should not let you do anything if I am not comfortable with it."

"Yeah, that sounds more like her." he pulled her in a hug.

"But then she also added you would never really force me to do anything." Her voice was muffled with her head being buried in his chest.

He laughed, "Come on, let's go inside. Lunch is about to get over."

They walked hand in hand back to their table where everyone was waiting for them.

"So, what date did you guys decide on? Should we mark the calendar?" Dustin asked with a smirk on his face.

El rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up."

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you guys thought about that chapter. And this is to let you know, the story is coming to an end soon. I will not write Junior year and senior year. YET. I might later, but this will end at sophomore year which they have obviously already started.

To **TALA** , if you are reading this i have no way to PM you, but let me tell you how happy it makes me feel when you say i or my work inspired you to write your own story. i am more than happy to read it if you are putting it out on any platform.

CYBER XO


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Nightmares**

 _El was confused, she was walking but not really moving. But everything around her was moving, so was she really still? She tried turning around, and she could. She saw her dad walking into a pitch black cabin, the same cabin she had spent a year and more in hiding. She tried to follow him, but couldn't. So she really was stuck. She tried again but still couldn't move, so she tried looking at her feet, she was barefoot with chains around her ankles. She tried removing them but they didn't budge, then she tried using her powers and they still didn't shift, that made her panic. Suddenly she could hear a groan and she just somehow knew it was Mike, she looked around for the source but couldn't see anything beyond the cabin in front of her, whose door was open and was still pitch black._

" _Mike." She yelled and a painful groan answered her back. She was now clawing at her chains and the more she tried to move them the tighter they got. As if in a lightbulb moment she realized she saw her dad walking into the cabin so she called him out, and after yelling at the top of her lungs she saw him come out of the cabin with a gun in his hand. He was walking towards her slowly and she was annoyed._

" _Dad hurry, Mike is hurt we need to go get him." She yelled as he was still a few feet away and she was still trying to pry her legs free. When a pair of shoes came into her line of sight as she was looking down she could sense something wrong, when she started to look up, she noticed the police uniform her father wore but something was highly wrong with the stature, she saw the last face she expected to see under that police hat,_

" _Papa." She whispered, her eyes widened in fear and she felt paralyzed. He had a sinister smile on his face, as he slowly lifted the gun he had been holding and pointed it at her face._

" _Miss me?" he said, but it was Hopper's voice. She was scared and she still hadn't forgotten Mike, she looked down again in last attempt to get her legs free but this time there were no chains holding her back, so she made a run for it without even looking back and tried to move in the direction she thought she heard Mike's groans from. She knew papa was following her, so she ran as fast as her bare feet could take and soon she could hear the groans increasing in volume. It was dark and the forest ground didn't help either, but she knew he was close. She just knew._

 _She finally reached a place which was devoid of trees, and in the middle of the meadow looking area was a body which she knew was Mike. Her heart stopped for a second as she thought that he was injured or worse, because he was not moaning in pain anymore. She ran towards it, and it took her longer than it should have to reach the body. It was on its stomach but she would recognize those hair anywhere, or those hands. She held the body by the shoulders, her hands shaking as she turned it with a tug and saw a decimated face of her boyfriend instead, and she couldn't breathe. Her vision became glassy as she could feel tears down her face and she kept on saying his name over and over again, while shaking his shoulders despite the fact that she knew he won't move._

"Mike. Mike." She kept on repeating as she cried and slowly she saw the world around her shaking, then she realized her dad was calling her and this time she was positive it was not Brenner. But she kept on crying, until she opened her eyes and realized she was actually crying and still saying Mike's name.

"El, it's a dream. It was only a dream. You are okay, Mike is okay." Her dad was crouching next to her, a hand on her shoulder and the other constantly soothing her hair. It took her a moment to realize it was all a dream, a nightmare to be specific. Her face was already wet by the tears she shed during the nightmare but now she was sobbing, she went to her dad as he pulled her in his arms and held her tightly as he rocked them both back and forth.

"Shh, shhhh. It's okay. I'm here." He smoothed down her hair.

"Mike, he was..", she couldn't even continue and started sobbing harder.

"He is okay, I am sure. He must be sleeping in his bed right now, and you will see for yourself tomorrow morning."

"No, now. Wanna see him now." She looked up at her father, with a voice which was more of a command and less of a request.

"El, it's two in the night; you can't. It was just a nightmare." He tried placating her.

"Dad please." She was still sobbing occasionally.

"El, we can't darling. It's in the middle of the night."

"They'll not find out, I will be quiet, they didn't find out when I lived there for a week."

"El no. You will see him at school tomorrow."

"What if he is hurt?"

"He is not, it was a dream."

She looked away to show her displeasure when her eyes landed on the supercomm, she jumped out of the bed and set the frequency; their frequency. And called his name. Once. Twice. Thrice. As soon as she was about to give up she heard the tell-tale cackle of him replying.

"El? Are you ok?" he said in drowsy voice.

"Mike." Listening to his voice was a relief she wasn't sure how long she had been waiting for, her stomach did a flip at his voice and her heartbeat regained its normalcy, but her emotions had gotten the best of her so she started crying again.

"Oh my god, El what is it? Why are you crying?" El's crying had been like an ice-cold bucket of water over him, he was already out of his bed, trying to put on his shoes. "El stay there, I am coming."

"No you are not." Hopper took the supercom from El's hand as he spoke into it to deter him from his plans, as he held his crying daughter again.

"Chief, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is fine now. She had a nightmare, woke up crying and yelling your name."

"Does she want me to come over?"

"Mike it's two in the morning."

"Just ask her chief, if she wants I will come." Hopper looked at his daughter, she shook her head in reply.

"She says no." He replied.

"Okay. Can I talk to her?" Hopper handed the device back to his daughter.

"Mike?"

"Hey." He said in almost a whisper, "I am okay, perfectly fine. Alright?" she nodded her head, even though he couldn't watch her.

"Why don't you try going back to sleep? And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I will be there super early, if you want me to."

"Yes."

"Okay then, now I want you to stop crying otherwise you'll give yourself a headache. And I will see you soon."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye." With a sigh, Mike removed his shoes and got back into bed; still at a war with himself whether not going to her was the right thing to do or not.

The next morning Mike was ready for school before his mom was even up.

"Michael, why are you ready for school already?"

"I've to be there early today."

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday, I would have gotten up earlier and made you a proper breakfast, don't you have a little time? I'll cook you some eggs."

"Nah mum, I'll have something from the cafeteria, and I already ate an apple. See you." With that he tied his shoe laces and hitched his backpack on his shoulder and ran out of his house, they had not decided on the time to meet last night but he would rather wait than make her wait. And so he had to, half an hour after he had reached he saw chief's blazer pull in and saw his girlfriend running towards him. He started walking towards her as well. She didn't slow down as she came closer so Mike made himself ready for the impact, she jumped up in his arms as he would his arms around her waist to hold her, she had her arms around his neck. El had a tight grip on him, but Mike was not far behind. He held her as tightly as he dared.

"Mike I was so scared, I saw you – I saw you dead." She was whimpering in his ears. He placed her down back on her feet and held her face in his palms.

"Hey, it was a bad nightmare, nothing else. I promised you just like you promised me. I will not leave you alone."

"I know, but it felt so real."

"I know, I've had them too." He pulled her back in a hug. They both turned around as they heard the honk from the blazer, Hopper waved at them and drove off.

"Come on, it's still early. Let's go wait in the AV club room." Mike took her hand and walked inside the school where the hallways were littered by bare minimum people and janitors who were trying to mop all the hallways before the crowd came in. With Mike being the president, he always had the spare keys to the room. He opened it and let her enter first. They switched on the lights and she sat on the chair behind the huge desk which contained most of the equipment they needed for regular use. He cleared a small space on the desk right in front of her and sat there. His long feet touching the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now."

"Did you sleep after that?"

"No, not really. Every time I closed my eyes I could see all those images and I was scared that I'll dream that again."

"El! You must be tired, why don't you try sleeping for a while. The school doesn't start for another forty-five minutes."

"I want to, but where do I sleep?"

"Student lounge would be locked right now. So would be the classrooms."

"I know."

"We can go out on the bleachers."

"They'll be freezing at this time, I'd rather stay warm."

"Wait, get up." She did as he said and he sat in the swivel chair that she was just occupying. He then propped his legs up on the desk and then patted his thigh.

"Come on, you can sleep on me. I'll be your bed."

She smiled at him and sat on his lap, "You are the right size." She pointed to the fact that he was tall enough for her to lie on easily. She then stretched her legs and propped her head on his shoulder, and tried to be as comfortable as possible, which surprisingly she was.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am fine, you barely weigh anything." She sighed as she relaxed further and snuggled in his chest.

"This feels good."

"Hmm, now sleep." He started playing with her hair and rubbing her scalp slowly, with the way her hair were in a disarray he knew she hadn't combed them, so he smoothed all the tangles.

"I saw him, in the dream." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Papa." Mike hugged her tighter.

"Forget about that dream. He can't hurt you, your dad won't let him. I won't let him. No one will."

"Mike?" She looked up at him from the crook of his neck as he looked down at her, "Kiss me." She whispered as her eyes landed on his lips. His hand which was already in her hair tilted her head back as he leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her the way he knew she wanted to be kissed, the kind where you forget about everything around you. Your past, your future and only know of that moment of your present where you are kissing someone with everything you've got. He kissed her to help her forget everything else and only know of his lips on her. The kind where time stands still yet run too fast. Soon the room was filled with the sound of them kissing, he could care less.

When they parted, she was no longer lying on him but straddling him instead. Mike did not know how that happened but he did know if he didn't move her fast she would not be sitting on his lap anytime soon. He shifted her back to the position she was in before, and El not really knowing the motive of is move settled against his shoulder again, this time to actually sleep.

"Sleep, I will wake you in half an hour." With that they both settled, and Mike was not the one who woke her up in time for class, instead it was Dustin, who was looking for him since he saw his bike parked at its usual place.

"Guys, wake up." He shook Mike's shoulder who jerked his head straight from its resting position on the top of her head.

"What?"

"Rise and shiny sleepy heads, class starts in five. Come on get up." He clapped his hands and moved out of the room.

El sat up and stretched, her fist almost hitting Mike in the eye.

"That was an amazing nap."

"Yup, so amazing that if Dustin hadn't come we would have missed the first period." He patted her back as she stood up and picked her bag from the ground next to the desk.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Worth it."

* * *

 **A/N:** How did you like that? Let me know. two more chapters to go and then this story comes to an end.

I would like to thank all the people who read, follow, favorite, comment and give me constant support. Thank you all...

CyberXO


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The big sale**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You both were in there for what, ten minutes this morning and when you went back after school the equipment was broken?" Lucas asked Mike who was standing in between his friend's circle looking very sheepish.

"Yes."

"What are you not telling us?" Dustin asked him.

"Nothing, I told you everything." He looked alarmed as he said that.

"Man, the way you are reacting is proof enough. Come on, you can tell us." Will said as he went and stood closer to him. Max and El had already left, Mike asking it to be a member's only meeting. They were all currently in the AV club room.

"I swear to god, I don't know how it broke."

"It could not have been a ghost Mike. Of course something happened." Lucas argued.

"Unless, it was a ghost or something supernatural." Dustin said as if he had just solved a mystery. Everyone looked at him with 'are-you-out-of-your-mind' look.

"What? It could be a possibility. We do have a telekinetic best friend you know. Keep your mind open to all possibilities. Maybe that was its way of contacting us." He reasoned back.

"By breaking our one of the costliest equipment?" Will asked Dustin, to which Dustin simply shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you might be onto something." Lucas had his eyebrows drawn in, in concentration. Everyone was now focused on him.

"We do have a telekinetic friend, and she was here with you this morning. Did she do it?" Lucas looked at Mike pointedly as he made the accusation. Since Mike and El had realized the school is relatively empty early in the morning since the day they both came early when she had a nightmare, they planned a few days in the week to meet up before school and simply spend some time alone without the presence of their friends or worrying about angry father with a curfew watch.

"NO Lucas, why would you even think that. Why would El break our own equipment?"

"Man I am not saying she did it on purpose, but we all know there are times that she loses control over her powers, especially when you guys are kissing. And don't you dare tell me you both sit here in the early mornings and discuss politics." He rebutted.

"I am not saying that, but El has never broken things like that." Mike tried to reason.

"Mike, the last time you guys were kissing in the basement, everything on the shelf literally fell down." Will reminded his friend.

"Ugh – look it could have been her, I don't know. But the projector is still broken and we need a replacement. The school's homecoming committee was asking me about it, they are planning on using it for some display or something. I have stalled them but they are gonna ask again soon what with homecoming being next month."

"What the – why are they asking for a projector?" Dustin asked

"I don't know, I am not on the team. They are planning some surprise or something. I don't know and I don't care, but we might need to tell them that we do not have a projector and then we'll get the school's authorities on our ass."

"What are we gonna do?" Will was clearly worried.

"Guys, we need money, we cannot ask for a replacement."

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because that projector was what we spent last of our budget on." Mike looked down as he delivered the news and he could hear everyone's palm colliding their foreheads.

"Fuck." Clearly Dustin had to vocalize it as well.

"How do we arrange for a new projector?" Will asked the big question.

"Is there anything in the club funds?" Dustin asked.

"A little yes, but not enough for it cover a new projector's cost."

"Do we have any money?" Will asked.

"Man all that I have I am saving for a car." Lucas said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"What do we do now?"

"Try to find a projector?" Dustin said and everyone gave him a look again.

"I guess we should include the girls in this. They might have some idea on what to do." Lucas said.

"Or even a spare projector." Will sighed.

"Okay, so tomorrow at lunch, let's ask them because I honestly can think of nothing." Dustin said.

"Guys, don't tell El that it might have been her, she'd feel bad." Mike said in a pleading tone.

"Of course." They all replied as they picked up their backpacks and walked out of the room locking the door behind them.

The next day during lunch the boys explained the girls the situation they were in. To say Max and El were shocked was an understatement.

"But we were there last morning." El exclaimed as she looked at Mike.

"I know."

"Was it broken then?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think I did it?" she asked as she looked around at everyone. They all looked away as Mike sprouted a steady stream of "No."

"You do, don't you? You guys think I broke it." She looked at Lucas and then at Will.

"No El, we don't think you did it, yes it might be a possibility that you did it. Accidently. But we do not in any way blame you. But what is done is done. Now we need your help to come up with a plan to get a new projector or at least some way to get us time so that the homecoming committee does not ask us for a projector." Dustin explained.

"I – I promise I will come up with something." El had a worried look on her face. She looked around as everyone smiled at her. Will patted her folded hands and said, "We, El. We all will work on this together."

That evening El called Max.

"Hello?"

"Max I have an idea."

"Hello to you too darling."

"Max forget the hellos. I think we can get make some money this weekend."

"OK?"

"A bake sale."

"What?"

"A bake sale."

"No I heard you the first time. But isn't that something that kids do."

"Max, do you have any other idea for quick money? We can always do those petty chores for people, mow their lawns and walk their dogs but it'll not get us enough money in enough time."

"And baked confectionary will?"

"Yeah, we will add a lemonade stand as well."

"Oh my god, El. We are not girls scout."

"Do you have any other idea?"

"No, but –"

"Unless you have another idea we are doing mine."

"We? The boys included?"

"No. They will mow lawns and walk dogs this weekend."

"Oh great. Oh wait a second, who will bake? I don't know how to."

"Don't worry, I talked to Mike's mom. She will help us."

"Of course."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow."

The next day after school, the boys were walking around the neighborhood looking for odd jobs, while Mrs. Wheeler, Max and El were having a genuinely good time mixing batter and taste checking the cookie dough.

"Wow Mrs. Wheeler, these turned out amazing."

"Thank you Max."

"I really like these." El said as she finished chewing the choco-chip cookie. "And I really loved the apple pie you made last week."

"You had that? When?"

"Mike bought a piece to school."

"Oh. If you liked them so much I will make it for you next time."

"Thank you Mrs. Wheeler."

"How about I teach you how to bake it though. It seems you really like baking."

"I do, I like cooking as well. And yes baking is more fun because the outcome is sweet." She said seriously as she picked up another cookie and started eating it. Max and Karen laughed.

"So next weekend, come on Saturday and I will teach you how to make an apple pie. And maybe something else as well."

El smiled a wide toothy grin, chocolate marking a few front teeth, "I will be here bright and early."

"You can join us as well Max, if you'd like to."

"Not to be rude or anything Mrs. Wheeler but I had my share of baking or cooking to last me at least a few months."

"Of course darling, I understand. Now stop eating those and put in the next batch."

That Friday evening they set up a counter in front of the Henderson's front lawn because Dustin's house was situated on one of the busiest streets of the town. Mrs. Henderson had already pre-ordered a few cupcakes and cookies.

El was optimistic about her bake sale, which honestly was anything but a sale, the prices on the confectionary were on the higher end but Max didn't mind it at all, if she were to be asked they could have sold a cupcake for a fifty. She had put in a lot of work and she wanted to be rewarded, monetarily. Will had helped and made the sign and Lucas had provided them with lemonade, his sister was getting a share in the lemonade profits.

"So are you guys set?" Mike asked as he visited his girlfriend and girl friend the next morning.

"Yep, Max here though I think is gonna sulk the entire day." El pointed out at the girl sitting a few steps behind her. Mike chuckled.

"I am not sulking."

"You kind of are." Mike said

"Ugh – what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere cleaning toilets?" Max asked him.

Mike ignored her, he kissed his girlfriend's cheek and smiled at her, "I am two houses down, ok?"

She nodded her head and they could hear Max gagging in the background.

"Bye carrot, have fun." He said sarcastically

"You too Mickey."

Their first customer was Mrs. Henderson collecting her order, and Steve was next. They had a good sale and were already out of the choco-chip cookies by midday.

"El, remind me to let you do this more often. If we didn't have to give this money to the boys we could have had a blast."

"I know, but will this be enough for a new projector?"

"This alone will nowhere near do it, but include what the club already has in its funds, I think they'll get a second-hand working projector at least. And at the moment that is their end goal anyhow."

"I feel bad."

"I know you do, but we cannot be sure it really was you who broke it honestly. It could have been Mike for all we know."

"Maybe."

"It's okay El, trust me nobody blames you."

"You sure?"

"Hundred percent."

After a few women customers their next customer was Chief Hopper himself.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Here to buy some of those vanilla cupcakes, Flo said they were good."

"Here Chief, that'll be a twenty." Max said as she handed him the cupcakes.

"Very smart Mayfield, but I am not blind. I can see the price tag." He called out on Max's attempt to charge him more than what the cupcakes were worth. "Here, keep the change." He handed her a twenty and Max smiled at him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked his daughter as he ruffled her hair and bit into the cupcake simultaneously.

"I am." She smiled at her father.

"Great I'll come and pick you up at seven." He said as he went back to his Blazer parked across the street.

"You really wanted to do this didn't you?" Max asked her friend.

EL looked sheepish, "I did after I saw it on a TV show."

"You and your TV shows are gonna be the death of us."

"Oh come on, you like them when we watch it together."

"No I don't." Max tries to sound offended.

"Yes you do. Why only last week when we were seeing that show where the guy was leaving his girlfriend behind you were about to cry."

"NO I wasn't." Max folded her arms in a show of protest.

"Please Max, no point in lying to me, I sense emotions remember?"

"Oh." Max looked away embarrassed.

"Though that was the first time, so maybe you'll really like my shows after you continue seeing them, maybe that is what we should do. Watch them all together."

"No thank you, and that was not the reason why I was almost crying in the first place. I swear to you I didn't like the show at all."

"Then?"

"It just – that scene felt real."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it could be our reality one day you know."

El looked genuinely confused, Max smiled sadly at her friend. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"El, you do know the boys all plan on going to college, and so do I for that matter."

"I know, I want to go as well."

"I know, and that is amazing. But the possibility of me going into the same college as Lucas is next to nil. And I know this haven't even crossed you r mind yet, but that might be the same case for you and Mike."

"Do you mean - ?"

"I mean, it might be a possibility you should know about. High school couples getting into same college is a rarity."

"But Jonathan and Nancy are in the same college."

"And they are one of the few lucky ones." El looked away frowning.

"But – Mike and I, we – will we be separated?"

"I don't know El, I hope not. God knows what that boy will do without you around him twenty-four/seven. But I'm just saying, know that it is a possibility. What with all of us wanting different things in future, there is no way we'll all be in college together."

"I didn't know that. I thought we all will be friends for the rest of our lives."

"I know, but of course we'll be friends forever. Going to different colleges does not mean we stop being friends but I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"No, thank you for telling me." El looked sad.

"Hey no point in being sad now, we still have a little over two years. And who knows, if luck is on our side we might be with our boyfriends in college as well." El smiled at her friend as that prospect seemed highly better than the other option.

The next day went by similarly. They surprisingly made more money than Max had imagined they'd collect at all. At six in the evening they were sitting in Mike's basement and counting the money when Dustin came in with Steve in tow.

"Dustin, look we can get a second hand projector now, we just need to talk to Mr. Sinclair. Lucas said he knows a guy who knows a guy." Will said to fill Dustin in on the progress.

"Guys, I have to tell you guys something. I went and asked Steve for his help and we took the projector yesterday to get it repaired. He repaired it." Dustin said with a flourish as he pointed to Steve standing behind him with the repaired projector in his hand which looked as good as new save for the black tape covering a fourth of its rear end. Everyone was on their feet, and looking at the repaired projector.

"Dude, how did you get this done?" Lucas asked with a huge smile on his face.

"As Will put it, I know a guy. He can practically fix anything, well most things as far as I know."

"Dude you saved our asses, thank you so much." Mike told him.

"You are all welcome, though I am sorry to tell you guys but you need to pay for the repairs." Steve said with a wince, he really didn't want to take their money but in this situation he couldn't really let it slide.

"Of course, we'll pay you. How much? Our girls here have a good haul from their bake sale." Lucas took him aside to settle the payment, as the rest of the kids checked the repaired projectors.

"Guys, we still have money remaining from the bake sale, so girls here you go. An equal share of the profits for all the hard work you did." Lucas said as he handed Max and El their money.

"Dustin thank you." Mike said as he patted his best friend's back.

"Yeah yeah whatever, add that money you got from painting fence to your car fund. Though I doubt it'll make a dent."

For celebration they ordered Pizza and El insisted on paying even though everyone asked her not to. They asked Steve to stay as they spend the rest of the evening simply enjoying each other's company.

As everyone left for the night, what with it being a Monday the next day, the only ones left were Mike and El. They were still down in the basement despite the three times his mom had asked them to come up after everybody had left.

"El." He whispered looking down at her as she was reading one his comics with her head in his lap.

"Hmm?"

"El." He said again.

This time she removed the comic which was acting as a barrier between them. "What?"

He put his hand in her hair and rubbed her scalp lightly, just the way she liked it. "Thank you for doing this."

She smiled at him, "My pleasure."

"Jane, Mike. Come upstairs, I have some cupcakes left." He heard his mom call out for the fourth time.

"Come on, there is a cupcake waiting with your name on it." He pulled her up. They had two cupcakes each and soon Hopper was outside honking his car's horn to get El's attention.

"Bye Mike, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she moved towards the door.

"El wait, I have something for you." He turned around and gave her a cupcake, this was a chocolate cupcake, and something she knew was Mike's favorite and was sure they were out of stock of early on the day before.

"Aww, you saved one for me?"

"Uh – yeah. Here." He handed her the cupcake and El saw it had something written on it with the icing.

' _Come to the dance with me?'_

She smiled as she saw the text, which clearly he had written simply based on the fact that the letters were not at all symmetrical.

"Yes I'd love to go to the dance with you." She smiled as she kissed his cheek, a feat she could only complete by standing on her tip toes and still he had to bend down a little for her to actually catch his cheek instead of his jaw. He smiled back widely at her. Just then they heard another car honk which brought them out of their trance of goofy smiles. El's eyes widened dramatically at the reminder of her father standing outside and she turned around in a rush and ran to the door.

"Ok bye."

* * *

A/N: I wanted it to be focused on Max and El, like most of you had been asking but looks like I can't stay away from Mileven for long.

Do let me know how did you like it?

One more chapter to go.

Cyber XO


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here it is people, the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The tea party**

"And I promise I will be back before three." Mike said as he tied his shoelaces.

"I know Mike, don't worry." El replied as she saw him hurrying around his room packing his bag for his swimming practice.

"It's just that I feel so bad, I have no idea why I forgot about the practice and called you. And it's a Saturday you could have slept in." He said as he put a bunched up t-shirt in his bag, which was next to her on the bed. She promptly took it out and folded it and placed it back in.

He smiled at her, "Thank you. Okay I need to leave now or else I'll be really late."

"Go. Have fun too."

"Yeah right, I'll have fun at practice." He leaned down and pecked her lips, once then twice. As he was leaning in for the third time she pushed him away, "You need to leave. Now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

With that he disappeared down the stairs, his fast descent making an echo in the entire house. And the very next second she heard his mom say, "Michael slow down." She smiled to herself as she got up from his bed and started making her own way out of the room.

"Mrs. Wheeler can I help you with something?"

"Oh no Jane I am fine. You've had breakfast I hope."

"Yes, dad doesn't let me get out of the house without eating, and if I do Mike tries feeding me something the moment I come here anyhow."

Karen laughed having witnessed Mike's obsession with feeding Jane herself. "I have noticed. Why does he do that though? I have had to ask him so many times to stop trying to make you overeat at dinners."

El looked down with a slight blush, "When he first met me I wasn't really very strong. Physically I mean. He said he did not like how he could feel my rib-cage when we hugged."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Karen's eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Oh no, he didn't mean it in the wrong way. Don't get him wrong, he is just very protective I guess."

"That he sure is. I am actually very proud of him at how he is handling being in a relationship this young."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, he never really had many female friends and then in high school within a month he told us that you both were dating, I honestly thought this was puppy love you know the one that lasts a few weeks. But I am glad he is so mature about being in a serious relationship this young. I did not expect it to be honest."

"Your son is an amazing person. And I think I know what you are trying to say, my dad said the same thing a while back. He thought we were very serious for being so young. Mike went to talk to him."

"He did? He went and talked to the chief? Wow." Karen's eyes were wide. "What did he even say?"

"I don't know the details. Neither Mike nor dad are telling me, but as far as I think he reassured him about our relationship. About how he was not playing around and he was serious, something along those lines anyways." El was liking her heart – to – heart with Mike's mom. After Mike had talked to her dad, this was the right thing to do anyways.

"I – I do not know what to say. I am really happy he is so mature about it, but I just wish he'd tell me more. He tells me nothing. I only found out about you both going to the homecoming dance from you, he didn't even tell me when he got the suit."

"Umm, I went with him to get the suit." El looked sheepish sensing she had done something wrong.

"Oh that's okay sweetie. I guess you will take over eventually." She said with a chuckle and El blushed at the implication.

"Though if nothing else he'd told me that your one year anniversary is coming up soon."

"Yes, it's next month." El smiled a wide toothy grin.

"Do you guys have any plans?"

"Not that I know of. But we'd probably go for movies and dinner, the usual really. Not much to do in this town."

"Hmm. Well I am really glad he found a girl like you, you being here have been a change for the better."

El smiled slightly and whispered, "I am glad he found me too."

"Jane will you come to my tea party?" Holly came up behind her and pulled at her sleeve.

"Good morning Holly. Are you having a tea party today?" she bent down and picked up the girl to sit her on the edge of the table as she pecked her cheek.

"Yes, I will ask all my friends to come, my butler will be there to serve us and then – and then we can gossip. I will tell you all the good gossip and you can tell me your gossip."

"Wow, of course I will come to your tea party for good gossip."

Holly smiled at her.

"How about you have some breakfast before you get ready for your tea party?" Her mother interrupted as she slid over a plate of two fluffy pancakes and a glass of milk.

Holly turned around towards her plate and started drinking her milk while sitting on the table. "Holly get down and sit on the chair." Her mother interrupted. She looked at the chair which was empty and then looked at the chair that was occupied by El. As she got down, instead of sitting on the empty chair she climbed over El's lap, El helped her by picking her up and placing her on her lap facing the table, then she slid the plate and glass of milk over to herself.

"Holly, don't do that, get off of Jane's lap. You can sit on a chair."

"No Mrs. Wheeler its okay, let her." El said as she kissed the back of Holly's head.

"I think she misses Nancy, she'd always feed her breakfast on weekends. And even Mike doesn't get a lot of free time these days what with school and practice. He used to put her to sleep every night and read her stories."

"Oh."

"Jane can you ask Mike to come to my tea party today? He never comes to any of my tea parties now." Holly whipped her ponytails around to look at El behind her.

"I am sorry Holly, but Mike is not at home right now, he had practice."

"Oh, okay."

"And it is a good thing he's not here, how will we gossip in front of him?"

"We can't?

"No, ladies do not gossip you know, at least they don't let anyone know they gossip. And if Mike were here he'd tell his friends that Holly and Jane gossip. We don't want that happening do we?"

"No we don't. If Mike comes we will stop gossiping and pretend we were talking about my friend Lily."

El laughed, "Okay. Now finish your breakfast then we'll set up your tea party."

The tea party was fun for El as well because this was the first time she was experiencing it instead of just listening about it from Lucas or Mike, they made it sound so boring and she was starting to question their judgement. She was having so much fun making up stories and gossiping with make believe rumors. El laughed at almost everything Holly was saying.

"Do you know Jenna's mother caught her sneaking out of the house?" Holly said in a whisper trying to not let any of her stuffed toys hear what she said.

"Oh my god she did? Why was she sneaking out?" El went along with it.

"She was going to meet her boyfriend."

"Oh really?" El was over dramatizing her reactions and was having a hard time removing the amused grin from her face.

"Yes, and this was not the first time she had sneaked out too."

"How do you know?"

"She tells me."

"I see."

"Do you want more tea?"

"Yes please." Holly poured air out of her tea pot into the tiny cup El was holding up.

"Do you know how I know Jenna reaches her boyfriend?"

"How?"

"On a bike." El's eyebrow cocked up. This was starting to feel very familiar.

"On a bike? And how does she sneak out without her parents finding?"

"Oh that is not difficult at all, she just tip toes her way out of the front door, her father does not notice her leaving because he's always sleeping on the La-Z-Boy." Now both of El's eyebrows shot up.

"Holly? Is this story inspired by true events?"

"Yes, how did you know? Mike does this. Mom caught him the last time he was sneaking out."

"Oh my god."

"Don't worry he did not tell her he was going to see you." El doubted him not telling his mom made her believe otherwise though.

"And you know this how? Should you not be sleeping at that hour?"

"Oh." Holly's eyes widened as El caught the loophole.

"Holly don't stay past your bedtime again. It's not a good thing."

"I don't always do it, only when Mike goes to see you."

"And how do you know about the days he comes to see me."

"Oh that's easy, he never changes out of his jeans those days." El was impressed, that were some observation skills for a kid so young.

"Jane? Do you love Mike?"

"Yes I do." She smiled softly at her.

"Good, because Mike loves you too."

"And is that your expert opinion miss Holly?"

"Yes and also he told me."

El was shocked she was yet to hear Mike say that to her and he has told his sister? "He did?"

"Yes. When I asked him which boyfriend liked his girlfriend more, he said he loved you more than Ken loves Barbie."

El laughed, "Of course he loves me more, Ken has nothing on him."

After they both had lunch, which El had helped Holly eat just like breakfast they both went back to Holly's room and El tried putting the younger girl down for a nap.

"How about we both lie down on the bed and then I tell you a story?"

"You know how to tell stories?"

"I mean I could read a book."

"Mike tells me stories, they are always amazing. He makes sure the princess gets saved in the end."

"I know, Mike is an amazing story teller."

"And in one story he made the princess save the knight. I love that story the most."

"Did he now?" El smiled softly knowing exactly where Mike found the inspiration for that particular story.

"I want to be that princess too, the one that saves the knight. I want to be the hero – princess."

"And you will be, one day I am sure of it."

They spend a few more minutes talking and soon the little girl was snoring lightly. El looked at her peaceful face and wondered whether her face ever looked that peaceful when she slept at that age. She was sad for a second but then shook her head to clear it of the gloomy thoughts.

"What are my favorite girls doi – " Mike entered his sister's room and saw the two girls sleeping on the bed, with El curled around the smaller girl. He went to the bedside and kissed both their heads. A small smile came across sleeping El's lips and seeing it Mike kissed her temple again. He turned around and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it, I wanted to save that chapter for the end because if I do the rest of the remaining high school years for a sequel, which I'm not sure that I will do or not, I wanted something to link the two stories. Anyways that is all what if's.

Let me know how did you like this chapter and the entire story in itself, because I wrote a fanfic after almost three years. It was so satisfying writing Mileven honestly.

A huge thanks to everyone for the immense support and love to this story, all those who reviewed and followed and favorited. I LOVE YOU ALL.

UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE.


End file.
